Road to Redemption
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Loki is taken to Asgard to face trial for his crimes, but the Norns intervene and state he must take the same lesson Thor did on Midgard. He serves under the Avengers to help rebuild from the damage, but he isolates himself from everyone. Loki distances everyone, until he meets a mysterious man with a horrible past and becomes his friend and lover. Can their love survive?
1. Trial of Loki

_**This was a prompt offer, one that I've been thinking about trying but didn't have the time or the edge to write out until recently.**_

 _ **Shout out to vampygurl402, thank you for this idea and the ideas that helped come along.**_

 _ **Here's the full summary:**_

 _ **Loki is taken to Asgard to face trial for his crimes, but the Norns intervene and state he must take the same lesson Thor did on Midgard. He serves under the Avengers to help rebuild from the damage, but he isolates himself from everyone. Loki distances everyone, until he meets a mysterious man with a horrible past and becomes his friend and lover. His heart opens up, but with many enemies out there can their love survive?**_

 _ **Mpreg, past abuse, lots of built up anger for Loki, past bullying, brainwashing**_

 _ **Intersex Loki**_

 _ **Bucky Barnes/Loki**_

 _ **Thor/Jane Foster**_

 _ **Tony Stark/Steve Rodgers**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Asgardian dungeons:_

"The prisoner hasn't said a word since he was brought in my prince."

"Not a word?"

"Nothing, he's been quiet as a mouse." Thor Odinson sighed, whether it was in relief or annoyance he didn't know.

"I shall escort him to the throne room, his trial begins today."

"My prince please allow us to help you." another guard came forward.

"I will do it myself, I can handle Loki."

"Thor, he's tricked you before." Sif was down there as well, only because Thor asked her to come.

"I know, but he can't trick me now I know him too well." Thor took the hand and ankle cuffs from her but let her hold onto the key. "Stay here." he told her and left to make way towards his brother's cell. When he got there he saw through the shimmering field Loki's cell had furniture and books inside, gifts from their mother Frigga. She still held hope that Loki was somehow innocent in this, but Thor knew better. Loki had attacked a realm unprepared for war against a destructive race, and in doing so killed thousands of innocents. He held no remorse when Thor apprehended him with the mortal heroes the Avengers, and he spoke not a word after they detained him. Once he had been placed in the dungeons Odin decided to give Loki a trial, and Thor was allowed to have his mortal friends come around to see it done. They were more than happy to oblige, but they weren't entirely sure of what to expect. That had been a few days ago, and Loki had been brought back a fortnight before.

"Brother." he saw the dark haired man on the floor, just sitting with a book in his hands and not bothering to look up at Thor. "Brother, Loki it's time for your trial." Loki still didn't look up. "Brother…"

"I am not your brother." that time Loki did look up and closed the book.

"Still so bitter I see." Thor sighed, he should've expected this. "Come, they're waiting." he held up the cuffs.

"Fine." Loki stood and held out his arms and parted his legs just enough for Thor to cuff him.

"You can make this easy on yourself brother; just for once say the truth." Loki ignored him, and let Thor lead him out of the cell. The guards waited and Sif followed them out of the dungeons straight to the throne room. Loki stayed silent, even when he spotted the mortal group, the Avengers lined up near the staircase to Odin's golden throne. Frigga stood on the other side, looking at Loki with hope and sadness, all he did was nod at her.

"Allfather, I have brought the accused before you." Thor bowed before Odin.

"Thank you my son, we may now begin." around the room stood the entire royal court including the council members, some nobility and soldiers, Thor's mortal and idiotic Aesir friends all glaring at him, and a few members of the Jotun race no doubt on behalf of their king to see Loki would earn his just rewards.

"Just make it easy for everyone Loki, and this will be over soon." Thor let him go and Loki stood alone in the middle of the room, all eyes on him.

"Loki Laufeyson, you have been brought before this court with the charges of murder, treason, theft, and assault on an innocent realm. Your crimes are worthy of death or lifetime imprisonment, but due to the insistence of the queen and Prince Thor, you will be given a chance to speak for yourself." Loki snorted.

"Laufeyson? Not Odinson…oh I'm so heartbroken." he feigned hurt.

"I would advise that the only words to come out of your mouth would be those of possible innocence." Odin was already bored.

"Bullshit." Loki heard Barton sneer; he'd expected that from him.

"What's the matter Barton? Did you expect them to give me the axe the moment you arrived?" the look on Barton's face told him yes. "Oh? So sorry to disappoint you." he taunted the man and the mortal looked ready to attack but was held back by the Lady Widow.

"Loki please…" Frigga whispered, begging him to stop and listen. Loki turned his attention back to Odin, though he gave a light smirk.

"And how would you have me speak Allfather?" Loki kept his eyes on the man he once called father, now to him he was no longer worthy.

"I will ask you some questions, and you will answer truthfully." Loki gave a dry chuckle.

"Truthfully? I am the God of Lies Allfather, how can you be certain I will speak anything that might be true?" Odin's one good eye narrowed slightly.

"I will know if you speak the truth, I am not blind." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Then I have nothing to say, because no matter what you hear from me no one will believe it." Loki stared hard.

"You will not speak of possible innocence?" snickers went all around.

"I will not deny the crimes, though the treason I am quite tempted to believe is a crock. Yes I attempted to conquer Midgard, yes I stole the tesseract, yes I killed many innocents but the treason…tell me what the crime of treason is for if it's not too much?" Odin stared him down.

"You sent the Destroyer after Thor while he was mortal, you took the throne in his absence while I was in the Odinsleep, and you let the Frost Giants into Asgard to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters during his coronation. Will you not speak against that?" Loki's eyes narrowed; of course they would call that treason.

"If you can recall into that feeble little memory of yours Allfather at the time your wife, the queen, made me king. She would not leave your side, and everything I did while I was king was well within my rights. Yes I sent the destroyer, because the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three disobeyed my orders to remain in Asgard as we were at war with Jotunheim. I needed their help, and they betrayed me."

"You betrayed Thor!" Lady Sif yelled out. "You told him his father was dead!"

"To prolong his stay on Midgard, I couldn't have him attempting to come back without his powers." Loki turned to her. "He would've been no help, so yes I had him stay. You asked me to adjust his sentence, I could not." her teeth snarled at him.

"You could've tried."

"No, the only way for the oaf to return was to prove him worthy of that damned hammer again. I could not undo the spell, so therefore I could do nothing."

"You lied to him! You let him be banished!" Sif was trying to anger him but it didn't work.

"I did not expect him to be banished, and if you recall I tried to talk Thor out of going to Jotunheim but the idiot would not be swayed. Angered like a child because his coronation was disrupted, proving my point that he was not ready to be king at the time." he turned back to Odin. "I remembered telling you before, a few days before the coronation, that Thor wasn't ready and do you recall what you said to me?"

"I do not recall." Odin lied, that made the anger in Loki flare up but he kept a stoic face.

"You should, because it was the first time you accused me of being jealous of Thor." his last few words came out with venom.

"Odin?" Frigga turned to her husband, obviously not knowing of this.

"Father?" Thor stared at the old king as well, so Loki continued.

"I remember, going to you that night asking for a private conversation. You gave it to me, and I asked if you truly believed Thor was ready and you said yes. You asked me why, and I told you I didn't think he was. He was a spoiled arrogant prince, who would've led us into war the first chance he had. You told me I shouldn't think so because you had seen Thor being responsible enough to become king. I implored you to listen to me, and you accused me of jealousy."

"At the time I believed it so."

"Yet not too long after his coronation was halted if not delayed, he went to Jotunheim and caused a new war because he was called a little princess. I tried to stop him and his friends tried to reason with him, but after speaking some honeyed words to those fools they agreed to go with him."

"Despite your words Loki, the Jotuns are not here in anger of Thor, but of you when you murdered Laufey their king." the mage let out a small laugh.

"And how funny it is that Thor would've done the exact same thing had he been given the perfect opportunity on that fateful trip to Jotunheim."

"What now?" Captain America spoke up, and Loki smirked again.

"Ah so you don't know? Well then allow me to elaborate." he took in a breath. "Thor wasn't always the loving hero you may believe him to be, in fact he was arrogant and stupid, not to mention vain and ignorant as a spoiled prince would be expected to behave. He once said as a child, 'I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all', and of course one time he almost did. Throwing a little tantrum like a child when his coronation was disrupted; yes I had a part in it, but only to delay it for a while. Of course he would get angry and after Odin Allfather said to leave it be he did not."

"What did he do then?" the one named Stark asked.

"He talked his friends to go to Jotunheim with him to get answers, or so that's what it sounded like. I went too but only because I didn't want Thor to cause any more problems." the Avengers all looked to Thor's other friends.

"You knew he would cause trouble and you let him go?" the lady Black Widow stared at Sif. The Avengers were starting to see more of Thor's home, though they were still very skeptical about Loki.

"We went to make sure Thor didn't do anything reckless." Sif glared, still with her eyes on Loki.

"And yet you joined in the fight when one Jotun called him a little princess." Loki frowned. "You have always worshipped the ground he walks on Sif, following after him like a little lost puppy."

"Loki…" Thor's voice growled in warning. "I know I wasn't the best prince, but I learned my lesson."

"Oh really? Staying on Midgard for three measly days is a lesson well-earned yes? Oh yes that just proves you are once again the arrogant spoiled prince you've always been!" his mask was beginning to fall, he almost couldn't contain himself.

"Thor is a good man!" Sif yelled out again and that made something in Loki's mind snap. His green eyes blazed with hatred and anger, and this time he let everyone hear his opinion.

"HE WAS NEVER A GOOD MAN!" Loki shouted so loud everyone flinched back, even the mortals jumped a little, and Loki turned his anger on Thor. ""YOU WERE ALWAYS AN ARROGANT FOOL THAT KILLED INNOCENT LIVES AND LAUGHED AT OTHERS YOU DEEMED BENEATH YOU! YOU BULLIED ME AND OTHERS THAT PREFER MAGIC AS A WEAPON! YOU ALWAYS MOCK MY MAGIC AND SKILLS, EVEN WHEN IT WAS MY MAGIC THAT SAVED YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS COUNTLESS TIMES! I HELPED CLEAN UP YOUR MESSES AND HELPED TAKE THE BLAME WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED ALL THE PROBLEMS! EVERYTHING I DID I DID BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Loki stop…" Thor tried to calm him down but Loki wouldn't let up.

"I WISH I COULD SHOW EVERYONE EXACTLY HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER YOU WERE! YOU WHO ALWAYS HAD EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU WHEN I HAD TO WORK HARD EVERYDAY TO TRY AND BE A GOOD PRINCE AND A GOOD SON! I TRIED FOR YEARS TO GAIN EVERYONE'S FAVOR AND I GOT NOTHING! YOU GOT IT ALL! NOT ME! NEVER ME!"

"Whoa now!" Stark and the others had to move back as Loki's magic was swirling around the room. It was getting stronger with each wave of fury coming from the former prince.

"Loki!" Frigga called out but Loki would not settle his powers.

""I WISH EVERYONE KNEW WHAT YOU WERE ALWAYS LIKE! THIS SPOILED ROTTEN BRAT THAT CARED FOR NO-ONE BUT HIMSELF AND NEVER ONCE CARED FOR COMMONERS! IF I HADN'T STOPPED YOUR CORONATION EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN DESTROYED!"

"ENOUGH!" One good bang of Gugnir's metal end and everyone went silent. Loki was seething but tried to put his mask on again. "I believe we have heard enough, and unless anyone wishes to speak out for Loki Laufeyson we shall begin the sentencing."

"Hold on." Captain America stepped up. "Allfather, I'd like to clear up some things before you sentence him."

"And what is it you wish to clear up captain?" Odin eyed him but the mortal wasn't afraid.

"Is everything Loki just said true?" he asked and all gasped. "I just want to make sure it's all legit because if Thor was as he said, war hungry and spoiled, then it looks like Loki deserves a fair punishment and not life imprisonment."

"Rodgers are you serious?" Barton gaped at him in shock, as did the rest minus Stark.

"I am." the man stared at his comrade. "Everything Loki just described about Thor beginning a war is similar to his attack on our world, and yet Thor is still a prince while Loki is here on trial."

"Hey yeah, Thor did you get a trial?" Stark looked at the golden prince who shook his head.

"No, my father merely banished me to Midgard and took my powers, immediately after we returned from Jotunheim."

"So you spent three days on our planet, and then after you get your powers back? Loki does the same thing twice, and yet here we are discussing a life sentence or execution?" Stark sighed. "Sounds a little unfair if you ask me."

"You are sticking up for a man who tried to kill your race metal man?" Hogun the Grim asked.

"No Mr. Man that never Smiles, only that if what Loki said is true, then maybe he deserves a fair chance."

"Man of Iron, Loki is the God of Lies, and therefore you cannot trust a word he says." The Allfather banged his staff again. "He will have a punishment worthy of his crimes, and it shall be by my ruling."

"Your ruling seems a bit much there king." Rodgers's blue eyes hardened. "I can see you have a lot of contempt for Loki and I do too, but I believe in equality of justice."

"Don't waste your breath mortal." Loki snarled. "The Allfather may speak as if I was his son, but he has never been a good father to me. He has always brought me up second to Thor; no matter what I did he never acknowledged my skills."

"As if you deserve any sentiment." Barton grumbled.

"Guys…" the Lady Widow gave her comrades a look.

"We shall continue with the sentencing, it is clear Loki has attempted to take the throne of Asgard once before, and thus in his own failure attempted to take over Midgard with an army of creatures from the void."

"Odin please…" Frigga begged her husband for leniency, but the old king would not listen.

"Loki Laufeyson, I hereby find you guilty of all crimes named against you. It is clear that you feel no remorse for anything you've done, and everywhere you go there is war, ruin, and death."

"Just like with you once before, and Thor." Loki's eyes were blazing with hatred.

"Regardless, Thor has paid for his actions and you shall pay for yours."

"Hey come on now let the guy have a word here." Stark surprised Loki still, as did the captain. Mere mortals wanted a fair punishment for him, when all others wanted him dead? Even those of his own race wanted his blood, and all he did was try and prove himself.

"Let it be Stark, your words of sympathy are wasted here. Asgardian justice is never fair, even the lowest of criminals are punished harshly. It is not the same as your Midgardian justice."

"Silence your wicked tongue liesmith." Sif growled at him again.

"It's called a silver tongue Sif, even one with such low intelligence as yours should remember that." Sif about leapt at him but was held back by Fandral and Volstagg.

"That's enough!" Gugnir banged again. "Loki Laufeyson, as I have stated you are guilty of all crimes against you, and I believe a punishment I have in mind shall suit you well." the old man paused. "You shall be stripped of your magic, and locked in the dungeons for the rest of your days. You will not be allowed visitors, nor will you be allowed to have others make requests for you. If you should attempt to escape or harm anyone in any way, then you will be flogged for each offense. Before you are taken away, you shall receive fifteen lashings."

"Hey that's not fair at all!" Rodgers yelled out.

"What kind of kingdom are you running here?" Stark and even the widow woman was stunned. After all they'd just heard Odin would just lock Loki away as if he were nothing. She didn't agree with it, and from the way Loki was feeling he might as well die right there.

"Thor aren't you going to say something…?" Thor was too shocked to speak, he kept his eyes on Loki and Frigga looked ready to burst. As the guards made to surround Loki something hard and loud caused the floor to shake.

"ALLFATHER!" a loud, angry voice echoed through the room. A big bright light that shined brighter than the Aesir sun blasted through the entire throne room and almost blinded everyone around. When the light started to fade everyone made out the forms of three figures glowing in luminescent light, all donned in long white and golden robes with their faces cloaked by veils. Frigga gasped and Loki was stunned silent with his mouth agape.

"Ugh…w-what's going on who's that?" Banner was trying to stay calm, but the blinding light and shake of the room was aggravating the other guy.

"Are they angels or something?" Stark was trying to shield his eyes from the still bright light.

"You're close Stark; they are the ones who control the very fate of us all." Thor spoke up, his own mouth agape and his blue eyes wide with shock and slight disbelief.

"You mean…?" Romanoff seemed to understand, and Thor nodded.

"They are the Norns."

 _ **Well I do hope this was a rousing chapter for you all, it certainly took me a bit to get it finished.**_

 _ **Next chapter we pick up where the Norns have entered into the trial, and they will have words with Odin. It's not every day the Norns make a random visit, so they must have good reason for showing up right? Loki is in for the shock of his life, and he's about to embark on a journey he didn't think possible for him just now.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	2. Norns Decision

_**I am so happy this fic is off to a good start, I was almost worried no one would look at it. Either way I'm happy, so I'll try and update this fic as often as I can. If my updates slow it just means I have other fics to update and believe me it's not easy but others have done it and are doing it so I try.**_

 _ **This chapter picks up from the last one, the Norns have made their entrance now we'll see what they have to say. Odin and Thor are going to get a striking reality punch, at least to all others around them, and Loki is going to find out what's in store for his fate. The Avengers I understand should've put up a better defense, but I like the idea of them seeing the flaws in Asgard's laws.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Odin Borson, we hereby declare your punishment upon Loki Laufeyson unjustified." the golden women standing in the middle of the room spoke all at once, their voices were melodious yet fierce and the sound made everyone tremble.

"Norns, Sisters of Fate…" Odin stood at his throne. "Why have you interrupted this trial? Loki Laufeyson's crimes are fitting of the punishment I have brought to him."

"The punishment you have declared upon him is unfit for a man of his crimes, and for all we have seen his crimes match that of your elder son Thor Odinson. Do you deny that your blood son has committed equal crimes to the Laufeyson's in the past?" Odin's face tightened.

"No."

"Do you deny that he too started a war against another race for childish reasons?" no one saw Thor's face bow or blush in slight shame.

"No."

"And do you deny that you gave your elder son an easy punishment without a proper trial? To let him do as he wishes even without his powers?" that made the old man's jaw tighten more.

"No, I stripped his powers and banished him it was fair enough."

"Yet you cannot do the same for your foster son? A boy you rescued from the cold of Jotunheim when his blood father abandoned him, when you declared him your son, yet you treat him as if he is a burden despite all he's done to gain your attention?"

"He killed innocents and attacked and unprepared realm…"

"As did Thor Odinson on Jotunheim and other realms; and yet you forget that when Loki was declared king in your and Thor's absence he was well within his rights to send the destroyer to Midgard."

"He was the reason Thor ended up on Midgard!" Sif had to open her mouth and one of the Norns waved their hand to conjure a metal gag over her hole.

"Silence shield maiden, you are guilty in this as well." one of them spoke up, no one could see the faces clearly through the veils but they had beauty, bright and shining beauty. "You along with your friends the Warriors Three have a part in Loki's past, the past that drove him to today. You whom have worked hard to earn favor as a warrior, and yet when he tries the same with his magical skills and intelligence you mock him." Loki couldn't help the slight smirk trying to twitch its way onto his face.

"Damn…" Stark whispered but no one paid him any mind.

"You Allfather have raised the Laufeyson in the ways of the Aesir, making him to believe that his own race is that of bloodthirsty monsters when you yourself are half Jotun." that made Loki's head snap back to the Allfather.

"What?" he stared at the king who was still glaring at the Norns.

"Hear us now Aesir, for you are about to hear of your king's history that he has kept secret from his own people." the middle Norn spoke that time. "Your king is not pure Aesir as you would believe, for he is only half Asgardian and half Jotun from his mother the late queen Bestla. Bestla was a Jotun noblewoman abducted from her home by Bor and brought here to become his wife. An arranged marriage or forced, yet it put the realms at peace."

"Bestla, yes she was one of ours." a lead Jotun spoke up. "A good woman from the stories."

"Yes she was." the middle Norn spoke again. "Yet as gentle a soul as she, she gives life to a son who becomes a war mongering and distasteful king of Asgard. Denies his own blood, and uses an innocent child as a weapon of war only to have him cast aside the moment he's gained an intelligence of his own. His power grows with each battle he takes, enough to likely challenge even the Allfather."

"Father?" Thor stared at Odin but he was silent, turning red with anger.

"I didn't want the throne, ever." Loki spoke up for himself. "I didn't then, and I don't now."

"You speak the truth Loki." the Norn on the left nodded at him.

"Wait one damn minute!" Barton's voice echoed over the room. "We came here to see a trial, to see Loki get his just desserts after what he did to our home! Not hear three glowing angels speak about past issues or anything!"

"Silence mortal!" the Norn in the middle yelled. "You will listen to what we say, and you will abide by our rules. We are the sisters of Fate, we see all and we judge all who are guilty or innocent. The laws of Asgard have been enforced unfairly, and we believe in what you mortals call…benefit of the doubt. Loki was not in his right in the attack against your world, and we shall provide the evidence that tells you so."

"Alright…" Steve Rogers held up his hands. "Ladies, if you will please before you begin…explain to us who you are besides the Norns. What are your names?"

"I am Skuld." the one on the left raised her hand.

"I am Urd." the one in the middle held up her hand.

"And I am Verdandi ." the one on the right held her hand up. "We are the Sisters of Fate, and we see all as we have told you. Loki Laufeyson is not entirely innocent, but he is not fully responsible for his actions on Midgard or Asgard or even Jotunheim."

"Please…ladies of fate, explain to us your meaning." a Jotun stepped forward, the same one from before.

"The attack against your realm was in a moment of Loki's anger and sadness, having been forced to take the throne with the Odinson banished, the Allfather in Odinsleep, and the queen remaining by the Allfather's side not too long after finding out about his true heritage. That alone would drive anyone to the brink of a breakdown." Lady Urd pointed at Loki. "He was raised to hate his blood, and to find out he is one of you…in the most horrible way imaginable." there was a hint of pity in her voice.

"How did you find out?" Stark locked his eyes on Loki, and the mischief god closed his eyes.

"During the attack on Jotunheim a…frost giant grabbed my arm. Normally to an Aesir the skin would burn, but instead my arm turned blue. I killed the Jotun, and it turned normal again. Later on after Thor was banished I went into the vault to see if…" he paused, tensing up so hard the veins on his face began to show. "The Casket of Ancient Winters is a powerful relic that was taken from Jotunheim during the first war and it's kept in the Weapons' Vault, and only a Jotun can touch it. I picked it up, and to my own…horror my entire body turned blue."

"You didn't take it well." that was rather obvious but Rogers had to say it.

"No, and I admit my anger got the better of me when the queen let me take the throne." Loki's glare returned. "But I am not sorry for sending the destroyer out, I needed help and they turned on me."

"Ouch." Stark looked at the Warriors Three. "Guess they weren't really good friends eh?" Loki snorted.

"Never."

"That is not true!" Thor yelled.

"You will be silent like your father Odinson!" Lady Verdandi yelled and took Thor's voice, and all that came out was soundless grunts. "You are to blame as well, treating a man you claim to love as a brother like a monstrosity or as a weakling when it is you who is weak."

"You mock magic as if it's a toy or a game that can be replayed or used until it's nothing to you." Skuld snarled. "Magic exists in your hammer, which allows it to choose the wielder and deem only those worthy to hold it. There is also magic in the golden staff the Allfather holds, which allows him to wield the power of Asgard's king; and it is magic that helped give life to your realm and all the nine. You are a warrior society yes, but one would think you'd treat magic with more respect than to simply dismiss it as tricks and child's play." no one dared speak up that time, the guilt was evident on a lot of faces but not Thor or Odin.

"Norns, ladies of fate if I might be so bold…the entire society of Asgard has turned on me and they will never show respect to me even if I were like Thor. I am willing to take a fair punishment, but I fail to see why you would help me. My past is my past, how am I even worthy of mercy from you?"

"You are worthy of mercy Laufeyson because you have fought against a being whom has eluded us for centuries past and lived. You have also fought with those whom aren't worthy of you, and kept your silence despite your own emotional turmoil. Your past actions are to be judged by us, and we see that you are worthy of redemption."

"I am a monster, I am not meant to be given redemption." the Avengers saw the hurt on the queen's face as he said those words.

"You are not, you are not a monster because at the time of the attack on Midgard you were under the control of the mad titan Thanos." all Aesir eyes around the court room widened, minus a few others.

"Thanos?" Rogers looked at the women with an eyebrow raised.

"A being so despicable and power hungry he would gladly wipe out an entire universe to please his mistress, Lady Death." Skuld's voice was thick with fury, but concealed to a point. "He is immortal, truly immortal but he has weaknesses like us all. He's been alive for so long his power has driven him mad, and he's become obsessed with Lady Death."

"Lady Death? Death is the ending of life not a person…"

"You're both right and wrong Captain Rogers. Death is the ending of a life, but it's also able to take shape or form mostly that of a woman. She's able to cross between realms to take the souls of the living when their time comes, and she leads them to another world where they may be at peace or live forever in torment and despair."

"Heaven or Hell, wow." Stark rubbed the back of his head.

"Lady Death is not one to easily seduce, she is not one to love or care of her own accord. Thanos knows this, and he seeks to win her favor by sending her as many souls as possible."

"And…she doesn't want that?" Banner realized it a bit quickly.

"If Thanos were to destroy all life in the universe there would be none left for her to greet, Lady Death finds company in the souls she takes for a short while." Verdandi stroked the large ruby ring on her left middle finger as she spoke.

"Therefore, he is a threat not just to Asgard but to realms everywhere." Urd turned to Loki. "But that is for another time, for now young Loki…we will decide on a punishment suitable for your crimes. As we have stated you are not entirely responsible for the battles on Midgard and Jotunheim, but you are not fully innocent either."

"Before we make our decision however, we will hear the testimonies of all realms. Asgard will go first, and to speak for them shall be the one known as Councilman Ulric Freyrson." Loki's eyebrows widened, Ulric was a known man for his generosity and fair mannerisms; one of the few men on Odin's council that abided by the equality of all beings.

"The Allfather should speak he is king!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"The Allfather is biased and unreasonable, has been for too long against Loki. It is our choice, and it shall be done." Skuld turned her head up to the left of Odin's throne, where Ulric stepped out. He was almost as old as Odin, but he had a kinder nature about him. "Freyrson, speak for your world, tell us what you think of the events unfolded?"

"Ladies of Fate, sisters of mercy, my word is for not only Asgard, but also for Loki. When he was a child he was bright, kind, loyal, and he stayed so throughout his youth. I admit I was not close to him, but he was a true prince. I admit when the battle began against Jotunheim I was skeptical, especially when the Allfather brought home an infant left to die in the snow. I thought once I'd see him I would see a monster, and yet when I did…I saw innocence."

"You realized you were wrong."

"Yes." Ulric nodded. "I watched him grow, he wasn't a warrior like his brother but he was skilled in sorcery and vastly intelligent. He would've made a fine diplomat, and I will admit that he has potential even now as a king but it is not his destiny." Loki frowned slightly.

"What do you believe then?"

"I believe…that he has been wronged too much in his life. His heritage was kept from him, and he grew up to hate the Jotuns like the rest of us. When he was made king I rarely saw him, but I will say when I did he was…distraught." he paused. "I saw him stiffen mostly, trying to keep the balance of the realms even if for a short time. I also saw he was having an inner battle, and it wasn't until after he…fell from the Bifrost that I found out he'd discovered his true blood in an utmost horrible way."

"And what were your thoughts?"

"I knew the Allfather should've told him the truth, the lad had and still has great power. He could've been a valuable asset to Asgard, but due to our warrior nature most of us see magic as woman's craft. I do not, as you have stated magic is what gave our world and all other worlds life, therefore we should have more respect for it."

"What are your thoughts now Freyrson? What do you believe should become of the prince?" Ulric took one last look at Loki.

"I do believe he must be punished, but he does not deserve one so harsh. I ask you for leniency on him, give him a chance to change his ways and repair what he's broken." Loki was so stunned he stayed silent, most of Asgard was the same but Odin and select few others looked furious at the words.

"Thank you Freyrson, and let it be known this man shall not be harmed or belittled for his truthful words." Skuld warned all listening. "Now to speak for Jotunheim, shall be the one known as Lord Helbindi brother of the new king Byleistr Laufeyson." Loki's birth brother and he could see the hard look on the Jotun's face. This wasn't going to be good obviously; then again Loki could care less what they thought of him.

"My brother could not meet with us today, so he asked me to come in his stead. I for one…am not pleased with the way this has turned out. I had expected justice for my people this man killed, I wanted him to suffer for the damage he caused to our broken home." Loki was close to snorting. "However, I can see the fault does not fully lie with him."

"Dammit…" Barton growled.

"We were already in ruins after the first war; our father the late King Laufey destroyed our home in the war when he chose to use the Casket of Ancient Winters on the mortal realm. The Odinson came to our home accusing our father of breaking the fragile treaty with Asgard, and until after they left I knew not of it nor did my brother. In the years that passed Laufey became angered and bitter with the events, and he wanted the power back; he knew someone would come and attack and he got exactly what he wanted."

"Only to lead to his death." Urd nodded. "Do you resent Loki for killing your father?"

"In some ways yes, but not entirely; our home is slowly mending from the last fight. We are not in the mood to start a new one, therefore I ask you Sisters of Fate to judge him as you see fit."

"You will not accept him as kin?" Helbindi took one long look at Loki.

"There is too much distrust between us, but that mostly falls upon the Allfather. We will ask for compensation later."

"Do you wish to have the casket back?" that made all eyes widen.

"Yes, it would make rebuilding our world easier and faster."

"And what would you do once Jotunheim is restored?"

"My brother and I discussed it, we would place it back inside the temple where it belongs. It would only be used for the good of our realm, and not in an attack against another realm unless defense is needed."

"Liars!" someone, likely the same person from before shouted.

"Silence!" the Norns waved their hands and all was quiet. "This is our decision, and we will make it as we see fit. One last word…from the Midgardians, who shall speak for the mortals?" naturally Rogers raised his hand, but it was shot down by Stark much to Loki's surprise.

"I'll speak, that alright with you guys?" Rogers seemed torn between skeptical and fine, but Banner seemed fine. Romanoff was about the same as Rogers, and Barton looked ready to explode.

"Go on Stark, do you know what you're doing?"

"I believe I do Cap." Stark stepped forward. "Before I speak my piece though, you three ladies said Loki was controlled by this Thanos guy. Can you explain how?"

"The same way Barton was controlled, with the scepter." Loki looked away. "Do you recall the color of his eyes when you first fought him metal man?" Stark looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Bluish, I remember."

"Yeah, they were blue." Rogers agreed.

"And what color are they now?" both men looked at Loki's eyes after he made contact with theirs.

"Green." no one saw the look of shock on Thor's face, or the look of hope on Frigga's.

"You have technology that can show you the events of the attack do you not?" Stark nodded. "Then you will see what we mean, the scepter contains a powerful object called the mind stone, one of the six most powerful elements in the universe. Its magic can force a person to comply with the orders given by the one holding, controlling it. It's been used in the past a few times, but often times Thanos will kill his puppets if he finds them useless, and not without…persuasion." Loki paled at that.

"You mean torture?" Stark glanced at Loki again. "Did he torture you?" Loki stayed silent and stiffened.

"While the Allfather could not see beyond the void we can, however we could not intervene. Loki Laufeyson was nearly killed by the monster, and therefore forced to steal the tesseract but while under the influence of the mind stone."

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Barton yelled out and all eyes were on him.

"Clint stop!" Romanoff tried to calm the archer but he shook her off.

"He killed hundreds of people! Made me do it the same! He made Banner hulk out and almost kill others, nearly killed Tony, and he just gets off?!"

"Barton!" Rogers held him back as he looked ready to jump at Loki again. "Stand down we're not at home!"

"Son of a bitch tried to kill me and all of us!"

"ENOUGH!" the Norns all pointed at Barton, and in a flash of light he was gone from the room.

"What…? What the hell where'd he go?" Stark looked all around but there was no sign of Barton anywhere.

"We sent him back to Midgard, where he'll likely be meeting up with your shield leader the man of Fury. He too shall be briefed on this, but metal man what is your word for Loki?" Stark took a quick breath to calm down, no doubt Fury and Barton would be raging when they got back.

"I say let you ladies choose what's best, if you're anything like the legends on our world say then I know your decision will be a fair one. Don't get me wrong I want him to pay for throwing me out a window, and for the destruction he caused but I can see there were other factors involved. So I leave it up to you." Loki was stunned beyond it all, three men from the three realms had all spoken to give him a fair punishment…he couldn't believe it.

"Very well, after hearing all accounts for all three realms our decision shall be thus. Loki Laufeyson shall be banished from Asgard, and serve out his sentence on Midgard. He will help reconstruct the areas damaged in the attack, and he will give his service to the mortal heroes. He shall learn to live amongst them and learn their ways."

"Sisters of Fate…" Loki spoke just above a whisper. "Shall I be shackled and left in a cell if I am to go to Midgard?"

"No." that about quieted everyone. "You will live in the tower the metal man owns, and you will be under watch not only by the mortals, but also by us." Skuld waved her hand and Loki felt the skin on his left shoulder heat up. He felt the magic flowing through him, and it tightened slightly around his core.

"What…?" his hands were still cuffed he couldn't see or move the sleeve of his tunic but he felt the magic still.

"I have just placed our mark upon you, it will give you access to your magic but only in matters of defense or aid. You will not attack or kill anyone unless needed, and you will have no contact with Asgard minus Thor Odinson." Loki frowned.

"So you're asking me…to become their slave? To do as they see fit and kept locked away in a room?"

"Slave is not the appropriate term, call it more…what is it Urd?"

"The mortals call it community service, and it shall be done until you have redeemed yourself. However so, that is up to you. Once the job is done, the mark will fade and you will have full control of your magic and be free to leave should you wish." Loki wasn't too happy about this; he didn't want to go back to Midgard now. The humans were not happy with him he could tell; he could only guess what awaited him there.

"Are there any other options?"

"You can go to Jotunheim instead." Loki snorted. "The same rules would apply though I dare say the mortals might be…nicer to you." the looks from the other Jotuns helped Loki choose.

"I will accept the banishment to Midgard then." he sighed. "I would rather spend my days in a room rather than a cold cell."

"So shall it be, and remember Laufeyson if you break the rules or attempt to escape your magic will be bound and you will be brought back before us."

"What will the price be if I do so?"

"A century's imprisonment in Asgard, without magic." that was spoken with such force the words echoed off the walls. "If you are given certain stipulations in the tower you shall obey them, and wherever you are allowed to wander you will do so unless the metal man says otherwise. Do you understand?"

"I am to obey all orders given to me by Stark, and likely other Avengers or I lose my freedom in this hellish place for a century." he left out the no magic bit, he knew what happened to prisoners in the dungeons and without his magic he'd be in worse trouble. The only reason he hadn't been 'broken' now was because of Frigga's favor. "I would also like to ask…no contact from Asgard and I will want no word at all from the Odinson."

"You will have none as we have said, but the Odinson will be an exception. He will not approach you unless you allow it." that made Thor's face redden with anger, like a child being told they couldn't go out and play with their friends.

"Excuse me ladies…" Stark stepped up again. "Do you have something to say for me?"

"You have heard our words metal man, you are to give the Laufeyson rules to follow and a room to stay in your tower. No harm shall come to him, and we have sent word with the archer of Loki's exile. Your director will know of this."

"Great." Stark rolled his eyes. "I have to let him stay at my tower, fine with me."

"We'll need time to talk with Fury though." Rogers was next to his friend. "He won't like this."

"If he brings harm to our prisoner he shall suffer, be sure to let him know." the Norns all turned back to Loki, and removed his shackles. "You will leave tonight, you may gather whatever you wish from your rooms and be prepared by sundown." Loki bowed.

"As you wish." he could not disobey them, he wouldn't.

"Good, and remember Laufeyson we are always watching." with a wave of their hands a bright flash of light the three women disappeared from the throne room. The spells they placed faded, and Thor suddenly had his voice back.

"Brother!" he had some anger left in him, but Loki held up his hand.

"I do not wish to converse with you Odinson, you heard the Norns you may not speak to me unless I allow it. Now…" he turned to Stark. "I shall meet you at the Bifrost soon."

"Sundown…" Stark checked a device on his wrist. "It's in an hour, sixty minutes."

"That's all I need." with that said Loki turned on his heel and headed straight for his own quarters, hoping his personal items hadn't been destroyed. He ignored the calls of Frigga and Thor, even Odin, and made it to the room. He opened it to see it was cleaned and still the same as he'd left it, likely thanks to Frigga.

'Time to pack.'

 _ **You can probably tell by the length of this chapter it took me longer than I'd thought to get it done. I shall be working on the third one soon enough, but I need to update two other fics first.**_

 _ **Next chapter we'll see Loki leave for Midgard but not before getting a little word from Frigga. Loki will head to Stark Tower, and he'll get settled in and have a little blow with Fury. Yeah there's gonna be some flare here to come, and I will say it might be a bit before Bucky shows but not too long.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	3. Midgard

**_So pleased you all are having a blast with the way things turned out involving the Norns. Believe me it's not easy trying to portray the goddesses of fate into fantasy, especially involving a trial._**

 ** _This chapter has Loki leaving to Midgard, but not without a few final words from Frigga. He'll leave for Stark Tower, get settled, and we'll have a little something with Fury and the other Avengers towards the end. Trying to lengthen it as best as I could, bear with me please._**

 ** _Also I've decided to include Loki's children here, but not the twins or Jormungand. Call it a last minute thing but for right now only Sleipnir is going to show. Fenrir and Hela will come out later on…didn't want Loki to go alone without his child. Loki's going to show a little magic here, so at least he won't be too lonely._**

 ** _I don't own the Marvel characters._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _Loki's bedroom:_

Loki packed up all his books, his journals, his pens, a few potion bottles, everything he'd held dear during his youth as a former prince. He even took a few scrolls with him, too valuable to leave behind when Odin could have everything else destroyed. Some of his clothing was packed too, but Midgard had their own style so he would have to adjust to it. He managed to pack everything into a small trunk, magical to shrink and organize everything carefully; something Frigga had given him.

'That should be it all.' from the way he'd packed it was as though he'd never return to Asgard, and frankly he didn't believe he would ever. This place held too many memories, ones he wanted to forget, and once his sentence was up he would travel far from the realm just to get away. Odin didn't want him, Thor was blinded by his own stupidity, and Frigga…well she wasn't his mother so why should he come back?

"Loki." the voice of the queen almost made Loki freeze, but using the mannerisms he had he turned and bowed to her.

"Allmother." he didn't meet her gaze, or he would see her eyes cloud with traces of tears.

"Loki please, don't." her hand went to grasp his, but he pulled away.

"Forgive me majesty, I am almost finished packing." he turned back and closed the trunk; he should have everything he needed now. Using his magic to shrink it down to a smaller box he kept it in the confines of his armor.

"Loki." the queen grasped his arm before he could move past her. "I understand your anger, and I know I am partly responsible for it, but you're still my son. You'll always be my son." that time he did look at her.

"Am I?" her grip tightened a little.

"From the moment I first held you." he snorted.

"I see, well you won't have to worry much longer. I will finish out my sentence on Midgard, and after that I will go." she released his arm.

"Go where?"

"I don't know, but not here."

"You will always be welcome here, I will make sure of it." he gave a small tight smile.

"Thank you Allmother, but that's not necessary. Unlike Thor I know where I'm not wanted." Loki took the chance and walked off, though he barely concealed the tears trying to come to his eyes. Out of all the liars in Asgard, it hurt the worst when he'd found out Frigga lied to him as well. She should've been honest, and it might've been better. Thor didn't know, but he was as bad as his father.

"Loki." Loki had gotten as far as the stables where the other Avengers were gathering, and he heard Thor call him but the blonde was ignored.

"Thor, you can't talk to him unless he says you can remember?" the captain, the voice of reason here.

"Look man don't make it worse, let's just get going. You have everything Reindeer Games?" Stark eyed Loki.

"Yes." his answer was simple. Stark didn't bother to question if he was carrying anything.

"You've said your goodbyes?" Loki glared.

"There are none to be said, no one shall miss me here." he could feel Thor's glare on him, but didn't turn.

"O…k then let's go." Stark, Rogers, and the other Avengers all saddled their horses.

"Wait, Prince Loki." a stableman came up, to Loki's shock with Sleipnir. "He's to go with you, to Midgard." Loki's eyes widened slightly.

"With me?"

"Yes, the Queen convinced the Allfather to hand him over, he's to remain with you as long as you are on Midgard." Sleipnir looked at Loki with happy eyes. Loki walked up to his sweet son, his firstborn child stolen by Odin not five days after his birth. The Allfather was displeased with the way he was conceived, but Loki had begged Odin to let him keep his child only to have him torn from his arms and Thor holding him down as it was done. He was lucky that Odin kept him in the stables, able to at least see and care for him at a distance but he hadn't been allowed near Sleipnir otherwise.

"My child…" Loki whispered and stroked the black mane; Sleipnir leaned over to let Loki hug his neck. "What of the others?" the stableman frowned.

"I have heard nothing about them sire." He meant Loki's other living children Hela and Fenrir. Fenrir was a giant wolf forcibly chained down in the caves of Nidavellir, taken just a little after he was full grown. Odin called him a monster and allowed the dwarves to mistreat Fenrir though he didn't hurt anyone. Hela on the other hand had been taken when she was a small child, almost five years old and cast away into the lifeless realm of Niflheim. She became queen there, caring for the souls who entered her realm, and even if she wasn't as powerful as the Allfather Odin still feared her somewhat.

"Thank you."

"Wait…that thing's coming with us? Hold on I don't run stables!" Sleipnir looked at Stark and neighed at him.

"Tony, you can…" Loki stopped the captain.

"Watch." Loki placed his hands on Sleipnir's long nose, and some light surrounded the giant horse. A bright flash was seen, and Sleipnir's body began to change. The light glowed more and the eight-legged horse's form changed into what looked like a person. When the light was gone, all eyes around widened as a boy who looked to be about thirteen stood where the horse had been.

The boy looked almost exactly like Loki, but his hair was longer, his eyes were dark brown almost black, and his skin was almost chalky pale. He stumbled a bit as he tried to stand, but when his eyes caught Loki's green ones they teared up.

"Papa." he said and ran into Loki's arms, which wrapped around him tightly.

"Shh, it's alright my son." Loki let a tear fall from his eyes, not letting go of his precious boy.

"Hey Loki…" Rogers stepped forward. "We should go, Tony'll set a room up for you and…I'm sorry what is his name?"

"Sleipnir." Loki loosened his grip a little. "Come on son." Loki and Sleipnir mounted a stallion and led the way to the Bifrost. When they got there a few guards were waiting, but no one else not that Loki cared. The guards took the horses and rode back towards the castle, and Thor stepped forward.

"Heimdall." Thor greeted the gatekeeper, and the golden eyes were hardened when they glanced at Loki.

"Your shield leader is not pleased with the turn of events, but he shall have words with you metal man." Stark rolled his eyes.

"Of course he would, well I'll be sure to tell him that we not only have a deranged demigod coming to live with us but also his horse child." Stark didn't see the glare from Loki.

"Tony." the captain scolded him and sent Loki an apologetic look.

"Send us to Midgard then Heimdall, I will be returning soon after." Heimdall nodded and opened a portal. Loki held tight to Sleipnir as they landed on the roof of Stark Tower, surprised to see it was already nearly repaired from the attack.

"Alright, let's head inside and get settled." Loki followed with Sleipnir holding his hand tight, and they were met by Fury, Barton, Agent Hill, and some other SHIELD agents in the room.

"Director." Romanoff stepped forward.

"Eye patch, good to see you again." Stark stated and Fury's glare intensified on Loki, and Sleipnir stepped in the way of his father.

"You had all better start talking, because I am inclined to lock this son of a bitch up in the darkest cell at headquarters."

"Fury you can't, the word of those Norns stated he is to remain at the tower and work off his sentence with us. If he's taken by force you don't know what they'll do."

"You expect me to believe that? Some godly women have stated this murderer is to work with my team? After all the destruction he caused and who is that kid?" he pointed at Sleipnir who was glaring.

"He's my son." Loki wrapped his arms around the boy. "He's been allowed to stay with me."

"Your son? Which one the horse, the wolf, the skeleton, or the sea snake?" he said it in a snarl, and Sleipnir all but charged at the man.

"Fury stop, look I can see you aren't happy about the situation but that's how it is. Loki can't hurt anyone unless in defense, he has a mark on his arm that prevents it. If he attacks anyone without cause he'll wind up back in Asgard. That's one of the terms of his time here, he has limited access to his powers and he can't deliberately use them to cause chaos. He can't leave the tower without permission, and he can't go anywhere without being watched I think that's enough." that time it was Stark who spoke, which surprised Loki a little.

"You surprise me Stark; you want the same guy who threw you out of your own tower to live under your roof?"

"Uh no I don't, but I have to. Besides he's got his kid here I doubt he'll do anything to put him in harm's way. As long as he behaves he can stay, and the kid too. What's his name again?"

"Sleipnir." the boy spoke a little louder this time, and he was angry. "I don't care if you're a leader, you leave my papa alone." Fury couldn't help but snort.

"A freakish kid, you can tell by the eyes." Loki snarled at that.

"Don't insult my child, he's innocent." Sleipnir was pulled behind Loki.

"Whoa!" Rogers got between them all. "Let's not start a fight, we all know the terms, so let's just calm down and let Loki settle in."

"I agree." a voice from the elevator made everyone's head turn, it was Stark's assistant though Loki couldn't remember her name.

"Pepper, when did you get here?" the woman came up to Tony and smiled.

"I'm your CEO I know when I'm needed. I know what's happened too, and while I'm not entirely happy about it this is not the time to argue, Mr. Loki." she turned to the god.

"Yes?" she walked up and extended her hand.

"Virginia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper. I'll be the one to get you and your boy everything you need, clothing, food, anything necessary." this woman stunned Loki to no end, he had attempted to kill her boss and she was acting civil?

"That's…nice of you Lady Potts but…"

"Ok first off do not call me Lady Potts, only Pepper. Secondly you are going to accept my help whether you want to or not because you're living in this tower, and I have every say in what goes on here as does Tony. Now, we have a spare room open for you and…what is his name?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Sleipnir, for the third time already." she smiled.

"I'll remember, now you two follow me and we'll let the idiots converse." Loki couldn't help but smirk.

"Happy to oblige Pepper, c'mon son." Sleipnir held Loki's hand and followed him out the room. Fury glared the entire time they walked off but they ignored him. They went into what Pepper called and elevator, and went down a floor. She led them to a room with large wooden double doors, and Loki had to admit the inside was rather nice. It was big and spacious, with enough furniture to rival that of his rooms in Asgard but not quite as big.

"Like it? I know it's not the Chateau but it's one of our good suites in the tower, not that they're ever used but you know what I mean." Sleipnir ran to the bed in the middle of the room and flung his back onto it.

"I think Sleipnir loves it." Loki couldn't help but laugh at his son's antics, this was the first time Sleipnir had been in a bed like this one. As a horse they had the stables and blankets, but that was it.

"Glad to see he does, now you'll both need clothes so Jarvis will take measurements and I'll order what you need. What colors do you both like?" Loki was good at hiding his shock.

"You can obviously tell I like green, but I'm also fond of blues and occasional black."

"Ok, and what about you cutie?" she looked at Sleipnir, but the boy had fallen asleep. "Oh."

"You can give him the same, if he doesn't like it he'll tell me."

"Alright then, Jarvis?"

 _"_ _All scans complete Ms. Potts, I shall send you the numbers."_

"Thank you Jarvis. Now, is there any kind of food you and Sleipnir like?"

"I like fish, and Sleipnir as far as I know will eat anything." he didn't know why this woman wanted to help, but he would be sure to at least be considerate to her.

"Ok I'll order some sushi and something from the local seafood restaurant, good place you'll love their fried fish and hushpuppies." Loki's eyebrow rose.

"You eat dogs here?"

"No no it's just a name for the food, in the meantime why don't you rest? Jarvis will order the food and I'll be back once it arrives." Pepper turned around to the door. "Oh and I hear you like books right?" Loki nodded. "I have a collection of my own I haven't read in a long while, you can borrow them until you need more."

"Thank you." with that said she left, and Loki was glad at least one Midgardian would not attempt to harm him or Sleipnir.

Looking back at his sleeping child Loki carefully moved his boy off the sheets and covered Sleipnir up to his neck. He almost thought this was all a dream, just a dream for a slimmer of hope that he could be free at last with his children. Unfortunately it was only his eldest, and while his middle and youngest suffered in their own realms he held small hope they would come home too. Hela might not be able to leave her realm, but perhaps she could still travel around and see her brothers.

'We shall see what the Norns have in store for us, and I pray the titan never comes down for you my child.'

 _Meanwhile, with the Avengers:_

"Ok Tony I know you're likely shocked since I've gotten rather comfortable with Loki around so quickly, but I'm not." after Pepper ordered the food and clothes through Jarvis she made her way back to the room where the Avengers and Fury's team were waiting.

"Oh really?" sarcasm still intact for old Tony.

"Yes, but as far as I know he's going to be here a while and he has a kid so he might as well be comfortable. I've already ordered clothes for them, so no whining."

"I'm not whining Pep I agreed to take them both in, and I can honestly say if I were in his shoes I wouldn't be knocking anyone over." Tony looked at Fury.

"He belongs in a cell, the kid can join him."

"The Norns have stated Loki and his child cannot be harmed or imprisoned, they are to be kept in the tower and help fix the damage done to your world. If you disobey this order the Norns themselves will come down here and punish you." Thor stood with a fierce glare on his face.

"You expect me to beli…"

"Fury let it go." Rogers all but yelled. "The deed is done, Loki stays here with Sleipnir, that's that. It's out of our hands and yours, if you have a problem with it then take it up with those ladies." all eyes stared at the former soldier, but Rogers paid it no mind as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm with Steve on this." Romanoff surprised everyone.

"Nat?" Clint was shocked.

"I know what he did to you and the others, but if he was fully guilty do you think those Norns would've stepped in and stopped Odin from hurting him? Clearly they know more than we do, and Loki is not willing to share so I suggest we leave him be until he's ready to talk." that was asking a lot.

"Nobody's asking Loki anything." that time Tony was serious. "He's my guest, for now. He's free to do as he wishes so long as he stays where I can see and watch him. He's not allowed to leave the tower unless I say so, and he's to keep himself neat and tidy. Got all that Jarvis?"

"Yes sir." the AI responded.

"Be sure to let him know."

"As you wish sir."

"Tony that reminds me we have a meeting with the board after lunch tomorrow, and you have to be there." Tony groaned.

"I'll watch over Loki and Sleipnir while you're gone." Steve volunteered.

"I would be glad to watch over my brother Rogers son." Steve sighed, as if knowing Thor might try.

"No offense Thor but you are the last person Loki wants to see, I think you need to give him some space for a while."

"I shall see my brother as I see fit."

"Thor!" Stark yelled. "Dammit man didn't you hear what those women said? You can't go near Loki and if you do you'll get punished, unless he says it's alright. From the way Sleipnir looked at you he has reason to do so." Thor wanted to argue, but someone stopped him.

"Thor, don't make it worse. Maybe you can talk to Loki tomorrow but for now leave him alone." Pepper glared at the blonde god, she didn't take any bullshit from anyone even if she was a CEO.

"Ms. Potts, the food for Mr. Laufeyson and Sleipnir has arrived."

"Send it up Jarvis, thank you." the woman turned to the group. "I admit I'm not happy about it either, but it is what it is. Leave it alone, pizza Tony?"

"Yeah, order supreme, triple meat, cheese, pepperoni, and philly cheesesteak. Drinks too."

"Alrighty then, how's about dessert?"

"Eh order whatever you think's good Pep." Stark rubbed his forehead, and while the others all went about their own business minus Thor Tony walked over to the bar and poured himself some scotch.

'This is gonna be a long night.'

 ** _Hope you liked my little surprise with Sleipnir, I figured give Loki some more reason to redeem himself. I wanted to make this longer but I figured this was a good stopping point._**

 ** _I will say it now, Bucky might not appear for five more chapters, need to let Loki get a little used to being around the Avengers before he comes in. Plus I need to work out how he comes in, either accidentally or Hydra related, or both._**

 ** _Next chapter Loki and Sleipnir try to adjust to life in the Avengers Tower, and we learn more of Loki's past including Sleipnir's as a horse._**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Later!_**


	4. First Morning

_**Hey guys thanks for your patience, I've been going through a lot of stuff in reality so it kind of took my muse from me.**_

 _ **For starters I had to move and was so busy packing that I couldn't get my muse back, then when I did move we had a lot of drama which got me stressed. Stress doesn't help either, and I had my internet cut off so I couldn't go back and look at the other chapters to make sure I follow along right. I'm back now, and I am NOT abandoning this fic you have my word. Updates might be slow from time to time, but no abandonment.**_

 _ **Loki and Sleipnir try to make the best start at the Avengers tower, but there are some annoyances that will get in the way. Stark and Steve try, but of course Thor and his brash behavior might have some trouble coming along. Also having a flashback or two, to make better explanation why Sleipnir despises Thor and Odin, maybe Frigga too.**_

 _ **Warning: Mention of past rape.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Loki's room:_

Loki woke early the next morning, despite not getting much sleep at all he still felt as if he had. He spent most of the night watching Sleipnir sleep, curled up next to him with his long arms wrapped around his father's waist. Loki felt happy as they slept, but also sad that Fenrir and Hela weren't there with them. He wondered if he would ever get Fenrir back, and Hela would likely be staying in Niflheim but she could visit if Odin let her.

'Not likely.' Loki carefully slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He almost thought it was a dream, but it hit him like a splash of cold water that all of this was real. The Norns saved him from a life of imprisonment and torture, giving him a chance to fix his mistakes and start over away from Asgard with his son. He wanted his other children here, but he would have to prove himself worthy in the eyes of the Norns if he should ever see them again.

 _Flashback:_

" _Father please! Don't take him away he's my child!" a young Loki pleaded with Odin as he stood protectively in front of a young foal, one that had been born not even a fortnight ago._

" _You have no idea what sort of talk will go around for this Loki, do you not realize the consequences of your actions upon the family?" Loki's face flushed with anger, but the tears came flowing fast._

" _I know but I'm willing to make up for it." he pleaded with his father, but Odin would not listen to reason._

" _It'll be taken to the stables, he'll grow up with the other horses and if he's fit he'll be sold." Loki's eyes widened in terror. If the foal, if his son was sold he'd never see him again, no way would Odin let him stay!_

" _Father I didn't expect this! Please it wasn't of my consent but don't punish my child!"_

" _He has to be removed Loki, do not make this worse." Odin motioned for two Einhergar to come in but Loki used his magic to blast them away._

" _I won't let you take him!" the foal started neighing in fear, backing against the wall._

" _Thor!" Odin shouted and the elder brother stormed in to grab Loki and hold him back. The Einhergar picked up the foal and it squirmed in their hold. "This is for your own good Loki, accept it."_

" _NO! Father please he's innocent don't take him! Please!" Loki struggled to get free but Thor's hold was too strong. Odin watched as he fought, but Loki wouldn't stop._

" _He's better off this way, you are not to see him again." with that said Odin turned and walked out after the men. Loki screamed and cried for his son, but Thor wouldn't let him go until he stopped struggling. Loki crumpled to the ground and placed his face in his hands, and Thor's bigger hand clapped on his shoulder._

" _It's better this way brother, just let it go." Loki looked up at him with tear-streaked bloodshot eyes._

" _How could you do this?" he growled at his brother._

" _He asked me to, perhaps he'll be lucky and Father will let the foal stay."_

" _He's your nephew!" Loki stood up._

" _He's an animal Loki; he belongs with his own kind." Loki stared at the blonde like he'd grown a second head. "Just leave it be, and don't let it happen again or you'll shame yourself." with that Thor left Loki alone, and the dark-haired prince silently cursed his brother and father._

 _End flashback._

As it turned out Sleipnir grew bigger and stronger than the other horses, and so Odin kept him as his battle steed. Sleipnir was given his name by Loki, and of course Odin didn't bother changing it. He broke the steed to do his bidding, but Sleipnir still despised the Allfather just as much as Loki did. Loki never forgave Thor for that day, nor could he forgive Odin or Frigga because Frigga wouldn't go against her husband. She had seen to it Sleipnir was cared for, and occasionally let Loki slip in to see him but nothing more.

It was worse the second and third time, when Fenrir was born Odin took him from Loki and had him chained and locked up in the caves of the dwarf realm. Hela was the same, except she'd been cast off into the deathly grim bowels of Niflheim and became queen; at least she had her own realm. Loki had been forbidden to see any of his children, he was furious with Odin for years but learned to mask it.

"Papa?" Loki was about finished washing when he heard Sleipnir. He peeked his head out so the boy could see him.

"I'm right here son, hold on." drying his face quickly Loki made his way back to the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…where are we?" Sleipnir rubbed his eyes.

"In Stark tower remember?"

"Oh…yes. I'm hungry papa." Loki gave a light smile.

"Alright, let's see if we can find a kitchen."

"If I may sirs, the kitchen is on the floor below you just down the hall from the elevator." Sleipnir jumped up and into Loki's arms.

"Who is there?" Sleipnir started shaking.

"That's Stark's butler machine son, don't worry." he set Sleipnir down and both slipped on their morning shoes. "Come, I'll make you something. Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome Mr. Loki." the two walked from their room and took the directions the machine gave. Sleipnir's stomach growled loudly, Loki could only smile. The boy was his image mostly, but he also took a little after his…other father. Loki tried his hardest all the time to forget about Svaðilfari, the brutal stallion that impregnated him. Sleipnir was still much like Loki though, only he had a loud mouth when angry.

"Papa, what can I eat?" they found the kitchen and Sleipnir sat at the table. Surprisingly the kitchen was well stocked and furnished, the Potts woman did her work well.

"Let's see…how about some fruit?" a cooling device kept some fruit of apples and more, red apples were Sleipnir's favorites.

"Yes." Loki took out two bananas and apples, cut them up into little pieces and found a glass.

"Jarvis, what is there to drink?"

"There is orange juice, water, tea, and coffee sir."

"Orange juice it is." Loki found the liquid and poured two cups. He decided to have some bread with his fruit, he wasn't starving but he wasn't sure how Midgardians made their morning meals so they'd start simple for now.

"How long are we staying here papa?" Loki sighed.

"I don't know Sleipnir, I wish I did." they sat down and ate in silence, it was still early morning so the mortals were likely still asleep.

"Good morning." right then Loki looked up to see the blonde mortal, Rogers standing in the doorway.

"Hello Captain." Sleipnir gave a nod.

"When did you two get up?"

"Not too long ago, why are you up before your comrades?"

"I'm an early riser, always have been. Tony might be up soon, if he smells coffee brewing." he went over to the counter, and from what Loki assumed he was preparing said beverage. "So what're you two planning on doing today?"

"I don't know, we cannot leave the tower Sleipnir will not do well around too many humans." Loki went to his boy's side, Sleipnir was almost finished with his breakfast.

"I'm still sleepy papa."

"Do you wish to go back to bed?" Sleipnir nodded.

"There's a couch in the next room, and a blanket over it if you don't want to walk back to your room." Loki looked in the opposite door and saw the couch, a dark blue with a burgundy blanket draped over the top. "Tony often sleeps there when he's had a late night, but it looks like he's still asleep in his room."

"Sir should be waking soon Mr. Rogers and Loki, but the couch is comfortable for young Sleipnir." Jarvis spoke and Loki led Sleipnir over to the couch. He adjusted the pillows and the boy laid down, Loki placed the blanket over him and he was asleep in seconds.

"How old is he?" Rogers came in, and sat down on a chair with a cup of coffee in hand.

"In Asgard he's a teenager, in appearance to you he's twelve." Loki stroked his son's dark hair as he slept, it calmed him down.

"I…I almost couldn't believe he came with you. Surprised the queen was able to allow it."

"I won't hold my breath for the others, my other son and daughter are still somewhere I can't be." Loki tensed up.

"Wait…you have three? I thought you had more." Loki shook his head.

"Only three, Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Hela all stolen from me after their births; Odin always told me how disappointed he was, and in so he stole my children from me to hide the shame of having a son who's…argr."

"Argr…you mean homosexual?" Loki nodded. "So you prefer men?"

"I have had my share of women, but only those whom were smart enough to see Thor was a blundering fool so not very many." Loki shuddered, one of the women had been Amora the Enchantress. The woman hated Thor for using her, and so she slept with Loki in retaliation but of course developed a friendship that gave Loki some ease until she was forced to leave due to a rumor Sif made about her attempting to seduce Thor with love spells. Of course it wasn't true, but Thor didn't care and neither did anyone else. Lorelei, Amora's sister, was the same but she had her own reputation for seducing men though she was careful. The last time Loki saw her was in Vanaheim when she became rather 'friendly' with a diplomat.

"It's also an insult in Asgard, often times I was bullied because of it." Loki sighed.

"Well I don't have a problem if you're gay, I had a friend who liked guys." the chaos god turned to the blonde.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, my best friend we grew up together and joined the army." the captain frowned. "It's a long story but…he was kidnapped around the time I fell into the ice. An enemy we all know, HYDRA, brainwashed him and made him a killing machine. He got away, but he's disappeared again I don't know where."

"So he's like you?" Rogers nodded.

"I've been looking for him for months, but he's good at hiding. Tony tries to help but…no luck."

"And you? Are you…the same as him?" the man seemed to understand his question.

"I am, for a long while I've known. I loved a woman once, but after I was freed from the ice she was an old woman who almost can't recognize me. Once I saw her I…did some soul searching and I realized that I was like Bucky."

"Why are you telling me this?" this man had a strange sense about him, why tell him such facts?

"Because I want you to know that you're not alone here, and if you're worthy of redemption to those women then you deserve a chance. So don't blow it." Loki couldn't help but smirk.

"Amen." both men turned and saw Stark enter the room. "Good morning, I see you're all up or…most of you." he saw Sleipnir on the couch.

"Try not to wake him Stark." Sleipnir stirred slightly.

"Oh sorry." Stark leaned against the wall. "Listen the others are going to be up soon, and I have some work to do in the lab. Steve?"

"I'm not really doing anything today Tony, but I think Bruce has to go see Helen Cho, then Nat and Clint are going to SHIELD for whatever reason."

"So that just leaves you, me, and Point Break in the tower with Lokes and Horsey there." Loki glared.

"Tony he has a name, and he's not a horse anymore." Stark shrugged.

"I'll remember that, if he behaves."

"He will, my son only acts in anger if he's provoked. Thor will likely cause problems for him."

"Why's that?"

"Because he held me down while Odin took Sleipnir away from me, and told me to get over it." the two men stared at him, and exchanged a glance between themselves. "Same with my other children, all taken away soon after birth."

"I'm…I'm sorry." Rogers. "Look, I won't try and make it difficult for you here so…for starters just call me Steve. If you want I can show you and Sleipnir how the TV works."

"You don't even know how the TV works Steve." Tony laughed and Rogers glared slightly.

"Shut up Tony I'm not that old."

"That is kind of you Steve, but I don't think Sleipnir will want that. He's still very afraid of you all."

"Well…how about some books? Pepper can look up some good stories for you."

"Books are fine, I used to read to him when I could." Sleipnir stirred again. Loki remembered the few times he could see his son, and when he read to him the boy often loved his reading voice.

"Ok, Jarvis look up books from Shakespeare, Harry Potter, Twilight, and anything with mythical stories."

"As you wish sir, should I charge the company card?"

"Charge the platinum, Pepper won't mind."

"Of course sir." Stark went back to get more coffee, asking if Loki wanted some and of course Loki said yes. The beverage smelled good, and Thor liked it so why not?

"Excuse me sirs, but Mr. Odinson is waking up and is asking to see Loki."

"Tell him I will not see him Jarvis, I have to look after Sleipnir."

"As you wish." it went silent for a bit before Stark came back with the coffee. Thor's heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hall, and the blonde stepped through the kitchen. His electric blue eyes fell on Loki, and to Sleipnir.

"You may not wish to see me yet brother, but we will speak later." it wasn't a request, that much was heard from the blonde's stern tone.

"Thor, you can't demand him anything so lay off." Stark glared slightly at the thunder god.

"He is my brother, I will…"

"You will do nothing unless you wish to incur not the wrath of the Norns but also me. Remember 'brother', I am here to redeem myself and I will do so without you getting in my way." he said 'brother' as if spitting venom, and Thor wanted to retort but turned on his heel and went back into the kitchen. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure Sleipnir isn't disturbed." Loki carefully lifted his son up into his arms. He walked back to their room and just wished that this day could go well enough without Thor's childishness; but of course things were never easy, ever with Thor.

 _Back in the den:_

"Thor, come in here wouldja?" once Loki was clear out of earshot and in the elevator Steve and Tony were ready to have a talk with the golden prince. They weren't going to have any arguments between the two gods, after all Loki was trying so far but Thor was making this difficult.

"What is it?" of course the idiot would be upset, the lines on his forehead made him look like an angry old man almost.

"For starters, don't take that tone in my tower. Second, you need to stop riling Loki up this is his chance to fix his mistakes and you seem ready to ruin it for him."

"I only wish to speak with him, nothing more."

"You can talk to him only when he says so, how many times do we have to say it?" Steve rubbed his head, he shouldn't be getting so annoyed with Thor first thing in the morning. "Thor, do you remember what those women said about your treatment of Loki?"

"Yes, it was untrue."

"No offense Point Break but those Norns, I think they only speak the truth. Clearly Loki doesn't like you, and you obviously don't get why but I think I do. Loki has been ridiculed his whole life because he's not like you, a sorcerer instead of a warrior, a man who relies on intelligence rather than brute strength to get the job done. You and your friends all teased him for it, and you probably didn't make him think anything other than he was weak."

"We merely jested, he was too sensitive." Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Saying it once or twice is jesting, but repetition of the same words is plain bullying. Your friends obviously never appreciated Loki and neither did you, so he has reason not to trust you."

"That and the fact that you forced him down when Odin took his children, and told him to get over it."

"Father did what was best for Loki, but he chose to frolic with monsters and give birth to them. He should not have the horse here." Steve slammed his cup down.

"Thor dammit this isn't a joke!" no one had ever heard Steve yell before. "You're standing here telling us that it was ok for you to help Odin take Loki's kids away, bully him, hurt him, and you think it's just all fun and games? It's not!"

"Loki is always one for mischief, he should've just listened to our father and me and perhaps he could've made something of himself, the argr fool." that made the nerves tense up in Tony's head.

"Listen to you and your dad? And be a selfish jerk?" blue eyes flashed at those words but Tony stepped between Thor and Steve.

"Point Break, I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Tony sighed. "I side with Loki here, he's trying to be…well good enough for his son, and you're the one who's trying to pick a fight. So here's my rule, you leave Loki alone unless he says you can do something. If you don't…well then you can go back to Asgard and sulk like the overgrown child you're behaving as. Hell I doubt even Jane would wanna be around you in this state."

"Don't bring her into this." Thor growled and summoned Mjolnir.

"How typical, the golden prince of Asgard throws a tantrum when things don't go his way." all eyes turned to the door again and there was Loki, with his arms folded over his chest. "You're lucky I have Jarvis playing music for Sleipnir, so he can't hear a word we say."

"You and I have words to say to each other."

"Do we?" Loki snarled. "Because all I'm hearing from you is how much of an ungrateful wretch I am."

"You should be grateful that Father even spared your life."

"He was ordered to do so, for if the sentence he gave me were carried out I would be with my dear Hela right now." Thor froze for a second, he clearly didn't think Loki would take his own life, or that he was capable of such. "I would rather be dead than be made mortal and forced a lifetime in the dungeons. My children would follow me after." that mad the two mortal men blanch.

"You would take the coward's way out than serve out your sentence as a man?"

"A life of pain, is no life to begin with." the two not-brothers were practically nose to nose with each other. "You've had everything given to you, I had to work hard to get my powers where they are now. I had to fight for my life against the Chitauri, before they had me come to Midgard. I fought to get my children back, and it appears everything I ever fought for gets taken. I make a mistake then it's Ragnarok, but Norns forbid if the Mighty Thor makes a mistake it's laughed off as if nothing!"

"I have made mistakes, and I paid for them." Thor growled.

"The only mistake you've taken credit for was the next war against Jotunheim, and only AFTER your precious hammer was taken and you were banished here. You always get off easy, and yet me? I get punished like a criminal even when I try to right my wrongs."

"You are a criminal, you attacked an innocent realm!"

"So did you!" now they looked ready to tear each other apart.

"ENOUGH!" Tony and Steve both yelled and got between the two gods. "I'm not going to let you two fight in my home, especially when I just got done repairing the damage from the Chitauri attack. Loki, do you want Thor to be near you?"

"No."

"And Thor, are you going to respect Loki's wishes and do as the Norns said? If you don't then you can leave." Thor was red in the face, ready to explode but used his brain for once and gritted out 'Yes'. "Good, now you two are not allowed in the same room unless it's to keep quiet. Loki, do you need anything?"

"I had come to see if Ms. Potts were here yet, I wish to thank her for the clothes she bought for me and Sleipnir."

"Well she'll be here at eight, in ten minutes she's always on time. Thor?"

"I wish to eat my morning meal." the golden god kept his eyes on Loki.

"Then go eat the poptarts in the cabinet, and go easy on the coffee it's my favorite brew." Thor marched away, and Loki left to the elevator again. Tony looked at Steve and collapsed on the couch.

"Better buckle up Cap, because we're in for a long drive."

 _ **Well I hope this will hold you all over until I can post the next chapter. Again sorry for making you wait so long, I wish I could update more frequently but I'm not as imaginative as I was in my teens.**_

 _ **Next chapter we have a time skip, not a big one but enough to give Loki and Sleipnir more time to adjust. We'll have some bonding between Steve and Loki, and a little talk between Natasha and Loki. Can't leave her and Barton out for too long, but Barton will show up later on.**_

 _ **Might bring Bucky in a little sooner than I planned, but we'll see where that goes later.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	5. All Monsters

_**Well I can't give an excuse for making you all wait, but I'm sorry I did. Reality gets in the way with major writer's block, I've got like three chapters for other fics started but I can't seem to finish them fast enough.**_

 _ **Oh well, I hope this makes up for the long wait and I'll try and do better with the next one too.**_

 _ **Loki and Sleipnir are slowly adjusting to life in the tower, and so far Thor has kept his distance. Steve and Loki are going to have a chat, and then we go to Natasha and Loki. I will warn you though, there will be a cliffhanger I warn you. I hate them too, but we gotta stop the chapter somewhere don't we?**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _Two weeks later:_

"Papa, I finished the book." Sleipnir held up a thick copy of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', and handed it to Loki.

"You just started it three days ago son, you finished already?" Loki wasn't too surprised; he could read books in less than a day no matter how thick. Sleipnir had inherited his thirst for knowledge, and his skillful brain.

"It was so good I couldn't put it down." Loki took the book, his son was almost finished with the entire Harry Potter series, he'd even seen the films Stark had brought but only to point out what was missing afterwards. Loki admitted the movies were nice, but they lacked some details that were pertinent to the plot.

"Alright, are you hungry?"

"Yes papa, can I have a sandwich?" Sleipnir loved Midgardian food, it apparently had more flavor than the vegetables, oats and hay he'd eaten as a horse. Loki hated how Odin had treated Sleipnir, despite giving him good care as a battle steed Loki could've easily given his son a human form earlier but he wanted to wait. His magic was still growing at the time.

"What kind son?"

"Peanut butter and banana?" Loki laughed, Sleipnir's new favorite treat next to pistachio ice cream.

"Alright, come on." pushing the books aside the two made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Thankfully Thor was out for the day visiting his mortal woman, and Stark was busy in his lab so the kitchen was empty for now. Rogers was out on a run with the Romanoff woman, but he'd be back soon enough.

It had been a fortnight since Loki and Sleipnir left Asgard, and despite their rocky start with Thor things had started looking up slightly. Loki spent as much time with his son as he could, which was every day and all day long. They were making up for lost time, and Loki cherished it all especially since Sleipnir was still a child. He thought often about Hela and Fenrir though, wondering if they were alright and if he could ever see them again.

"Jarvis are there any bananas left?" Loki didn't see any in the fridge.

"There are some in the cabinet Mr. Laufeyson, sir moved them but forgot to put them back." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome sir, and the peanut butter is almost out but there should be enough for a sandwich." Loki found the jar was actually near empty, but yes it should be enough.

"Papa, can I have some milk please?"

"Yes son, you can." Loki started preparing the lunch, slicing the bananas evenly as he wished. He took pride in making things perfect for Sleipnir, even if the boy would eat it regardless of how it looked.

"Loki." the chaos god turned around and saw Rogers entering the kitchen. "Hey Sleipnir." the boy nodded at him. He didn't talk much to the other Avengers, but he would give a hello or hi to Rogers and Stark. He mostly talked to Loki, and whenever he saw Thor he would go into another room and hide. Loki would follow after, and neither spoke a word to the thunder god.

"Hello." Sleipnir whispered.

"It's alright son, Captain Rogers means no harm." Sleipnir just started eating when Loki placed his meal in front of him.

"It's fine, I can understand why he's quiet." Rogers pulled a bottled water out of the fridge. "You two doing alright today?"

"We're fine thank you captain." Loki took a drink for himself and sat down next to Sleipnir. "Has Thor said anything to you?"

"No, he's been a big pile of misery since that talk we had. I think him going to see Dr. Foster will be alright, I just hope he doesn't bring her around for a while."

"He likely will." Loki put his hand on Sleipnir's back and rubbed. "And if he does do remind me to leave the room, her presence would upset Sleipnir."

"He's not good with strangers?" Loki nodded.

"Especially women, the only woman he's ever tolerated was…Frigga." he didn't call her mother, he didn't think he could right now. "He at least let her get close, but others he will likely try and kick."

"He's alright with Pepper."

"Lady Potts is nice to him, has been from the start but others when they would see his size as a horse they would often fear him. He has a good sense of judgment." Sleipnir kept quiet as the conversation continued.

"Well he's not a horse anymore, so he shouldn't worry too much but it's fine." Steve sat by the counter. "Tony wanted me to let you know that he's gonna be in the lab most of the day, so when dinner comes around just order whatever you want."

"I'll be sure to thank him later, Sleipnir do you want to watch TV when you're finished?"

"Yes papa." the boy whispered.

"Alright, finish up and I'll ask Jarvis put the programs on." Sleipnir finished up quickly and Jarvis started playing the TV in the next room. Sleipnir loved movies, but also shows like the discovery channel, animal planet, even one called Pawn Stars because he loved history. Cartoons were played too, but Sleipnir was so much like his father.

"He's a good kid Loki." Loki was washing the dishes, and looked at Rogers with slight surprise. "I mean it, he's a good kid I can't understand why Odin or Thor would hate him." Loki frowned.

"It's because he's my child, anyone or anything associated with me is always taken away. I could've made my own friends, but of course Thor didn't like the idea of 'sharing' me with anyone else."

"What do you mean?" Loki sighed and dried his hands after putting the dishes away.

"It's a long story captain, one I don't think you'd like to hear as I am still technically a prisoner here."

"No you aren't, you're a man trying to get back on his feet after a long ordeal. I know how it feels to have everything you've ever known taken from you, believe me I do." Rogers sipped his water. "When I went down in the ice I thought it was over for me, and I had a woman I fell in love with, but she moved on and married someone else thinking me dead. After I was freed from the ice my entire life was gone, all my friends and comrades were either old or dead, and the woman I loved couldn't remember me for more than a few minutes."

"You didn't have any control over that captain, you survived."

"So did you, and despite all the problems you've gone through you're still alive. You have your son with you, and second chance to make things right thanks to those Norns. I had another chance too, and while I don't completely understand the world as it is now I do my best to protect it." Loki was extremely annoyed by this man, this mortal, trying to make him feel welcome but his senses were still on guard.

"Why are you being nice to me? I tried to conquer this world, your home."

"I know, but you weren't in your right mind at the time so I guess as long as you're here we can be civil. Think that's alright?" Loki nodded after a minute.

"Perhaps it is, but captain, my past is not something you would wish to hear of. I admit my life in Asgard wasn't entirely bad, but when you're raised next to the golden prince and expected to be like him in every way well…life doesn't turn out like you want."

"Life isn't fair, a lot of us learned that long ago and some sooner than others."

"True, but when you live as long as me you sometimes wish life would stop taking everything away from you. When my children were taken I wanted to die, I wanted the pain to stop and no one was there for me. Thor and Odin would simply ignore me, and Frigga would pity me, I hated it, all of it."

"Loki, I know Odin and Thor were wrong to treat you the way they did, but I think Frigga at least loved you didn't she?" Loki nodded.

"Perhaps she did, but she's still as guilty as them." he went to move into the next room. "I know Thor will likely deny it all if you ask him, so don't bother. He likes to think himself always right, just because he's Odin's son."

"Don't worry, I know there's more to it than he's said. Look Loki, don't be afraid to talk if you need to, I'm willing to listen and so is Tony." Loki gave a small smile.

"Thank you captain, I will consider it." Loki left to the next room where Sleipnir was watching a film called 'The Sword in the Stone', a cartoon movie made by someone called Disney. A medieval film about a servant boy finding his true destiny as a king; after meeting wizard named Merlin with a talking owl. It was rather humorous, and Sleipnir loved it but Loki mostly kept his eyes on the book in his lap.

"Excuse me Mr. Laufeyson, but Director Fury is here and is asking to speak with you and Captain Rogers." Loki sighed, not one moment of peace without the nosy director poking around.

"Where is he?"

"He's waiting on the floor below sir." Loki marked his place in the book.

"Stay here Sleipnir, Jarvis please watch over him?"

"Of course sir." Loki kissed his boy's head and left the room, he somehow believed the mechanical system Stark made would keep good watch over his child. Plus he could sense if Sleipnir needed him, it was a link they shared over the years.

Taking the elevator down a level Loki made it to the floor where Fury was waiting. He wasn't just with Rogers though, he also had with him Romanoff and a very angry Barton on either side of him. They must've come in afterwards, but Loki didn't care for that right now.

"Greetings again Director, care to explain why you've interrupted my time with my son?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Son of a bitch…" he heard Barton mumble but ignored the man keeping his eyes on Fury.

"Director Fury has spoken with the council about your stay here, and needless to say they aren't pleased." Rogers rubbed the back of his head.

"I had to pull a lot of strings, and bring out the threat of a possible fight with otherworldly beings coming to our planet for a fight if anything happened to you or your kid to make them back down. They've added some rules, but I can easily say you won't oblige by them unless Stark gives them to you."

"And seeing as Stark is busy in his laboratory you are going to relay the rules to me aren't you?" he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"None that I'm sure you won't mind obeying, unless you want to wind up in a cell."

"Get on with it." Loki glared.

"Shut up asshole." Barton snarled.

"Clint, not now." Romanoff touched his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"For starters, they don't want you to leave the tower without an escort or two. They also want 24/7 security details on you, so there's gonna be some agents besides Romanoff and Barton here during the day. Also, you're not allowed to leave the tower without permission from Stark and the same goes for that kid."

"So nothing new? I don't bother leaving this tower regardless, my son and I are fine as it is."

"Hold on Nick, did I just hear you say you're gonna put more spies in my home?" Stark's voice came over the intercom, loud like Jarvis'. "Hell no."

"Stark the council has ordered it."

"The council doesn't tell me what to do, not when it's my tower Loki is staying in with Sleipnir. You want more security details then you can trust Jarvis, he already watches Loki and the kid all day and night plus the rest of the building. What're you gonna do next, put a shock collar on them?"

"Not funny Tony." Rogers reprimanded the man.

"Just a warning cap, look Fury I get the council's pissed and all but this is a warning from the Norns if anything happens to my two guests. Hurt them and someone's gonna wind up dead, and not by anyone here I assure you."

"Stark this is…"

"This is my home, and it's MY money that helps fund most of SHIELD's work. Tell the council to suck it up and back off, or else I withdraw EVERYTHING and believe me, I will." Fury sighed angrily, he should've known Stark would do this. "No more agents, it's already crowded enough here. You want Steve to file a report every week fine, but no agents."

"Stark."

"End of story Nick, get over it. And Clint…no jumping Loki or I'll kick your ass out the same window he threw me from. Got it?" Barton looked ready to argue, but didn't.

"Fine."

"Alrighty kids, everyone run along and play big papa's got work to finish." with that said Stark's voice vanished and the adults in the room all stared each other down until Loki chose to leave back to the elevator.

"Thank you for your visit Director, but next time just call and don't waste your time or mine with a visit." Loki took the elevator back up to the floor Sleipnir was on. He found the film still playing but Sleipnir was already falling asleep, and Loki knew he must've been up all night reading again.

'Just like his father.' Loki remembered most of the days when he would be up all night reading and be too exhausted to train with the other boys. He would keep a steady composure, but he always got reprimanded for being a bookworm by Odin.

"Sleipnir, son wake up." he shook his boy gently and it roused him.

"Papa?"

"I know how you finished that book now." Loki smirked. "You can't keep that up it's not healthy."

"I'm sorry Papa, the book was so fun to read."

"I know son, but from now on it's lights out at nine thirty or no more movies." Sleipnir nodded and then yawned again.

"Can I take a nap?"

"Yes, but not here let's get back to your room." Sleipnir held out his arms, wanting to be carried and Loki just laughed. "You're not a baby son, you can walk." the boy pouted but got up and stretched. Loki walked him back to his room and helped him into the bed. "I'll wake you in two hours."

"Ok papa." once he was tucked in under the comfy blanket and sound asleep Loki left the room. He made his way back to the kitchen trying to find a snack, but had the misfortune of meeting up with Agent Romanoff.

"Fury left with Clint, they asked me to stay behind." she stared him down, as if expecting him to attack her.

"Of course they would." Loki opened the fridge. "If you intend on stalking me the entire day don't waste your time, your efforts are wasted."

"Really? You know I didn't agree with all the things Thor and Odin said about you, if anything I can see where your anger came from. I can't say I wouldn't have been pissed off." Loki rolled his eyes and pulled an apple from the top shelf.

"You think you can understand me? Don't bother."

"Loki, you know all about my past and I only know part of yours. If anything you and I are similar in several ways, but we're also different."

"Perhaps we are, but I can't say we're kindred spirits Romanoff." she laughed slightly.

"Probably not, but we can understand each other." he knew she was likely trying to get friendly, but he couldn't trust any of the Avengers, not completely at least.

"Whatever it is your director wants, he shall wait forever to get it. I have a chance to start anew with my son, and I don't intend to lose him again. One day I will leave, and I may never come back which I'm quite certain you and your friends will be more than happy to be rid of me."

"Like everyone else who's known you?" that struck a nerve, but Loki kept his composure. "It's not an insult, it's a fact that you like to hide. Thor and his friends didn't treat you fairly, so whenever someone brings up the past you shut down and walk away as if it doesn't bother you."

"You know nothing about me." Loki growled out and threw the half-eaten apple in the trash, having lost his appetite from this conversation.

"You think you're a monster Loki? I've got news for you, we're all monsters here, even Stark and Captain America. All of us have dark pasts we'd like to forget or move on from, but we can't because it's part of who we are."

"Save your speech Romanoff, your tactics to let my guard down won't work this time." he stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room to place himself on the couch. Rubbing at his eyes he tried to hide the tears, and thankfully rubbed them away. He would not let himself be manipulated again, not by mere mortals.

"Loki, I'm not trying to interrogate you here." she followed him into the den. "The best way to deal with our past is to face it head on, and accept it. You can't change the past but you can change the future, and I'm sure that's what those Norns want from you. They want you to change, and you can."

"Agent Romanoff, do you have any idea what it's like to be belittled your entire life for something out of your control? Do you have any idea how it feels to have your children ripped away from you just because they aren't normal in the eyes of others? Or better yet, do you have any clue as to how it feels to be torn apart and ripped open while countless emotionless beings, horrible creatures, just sit back and laugh while you scream bloody murder?" he stared at her hard, but she didn't waver.

"Maybe not the first too, but being tortured…yeah I can."

"You have no idea Romanoff, none of you do." Loki turned back to the TV.

"Then help us to." she approached him but stayed a distance. "Help us understand, let us help you and Sleipnir because you can't do this on your own. I'm sure that's why the Norns wanted you to come here and help us."

"Maybe it is, but this is my redemption and I intend to see it through." he picked up his book and opened to the marked page.

"Alright, but Loki if you still think you're a monster…then think about this." she leaned in but he didn't turn. "We're all monsters here in some way, we've all done things we regret, and we're all trying to move on from it. I'm a former Russian assassin, Tony's the former Merchant of Death, Bruce has his green alter ego with anger issues, Clint is a former military sniper, and Thor…" she paused. "Thor is a childish prince who doesn't want to believe he's wrong, so he needs to learn."

"As do I." he looked up slightly from the page.

"Well this is a journey for you both, let's just hope it doesn't end with one of you in jail or worse." with that said she walked off, and Loki went back to his book.

'This is definitely going to be a long journey for me.' Loki tried to get back to reading, but when he heard footsteps approaching he turned to the door and spotted none other than Clint Barton glaring at him with such fiery hatred.

 _ **Sorry about the cliffy everyone, but I did warn you beforehand.**_

 _ **Next chapter we pick up from here, and we'll see exactly what Barton feels about Loki staying in the tower. We'll also be seeing our winter soldier, as for how though I need to work that out so you might be waiting a bit. I will say it's not going to be a very nice reunion, but Loki just might step in.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


	6. Bucky Barnes

_**Hey everyone, sorry to make you wait but I did warn you I would didn't I?**_

 _ **In this chapter we pick up from where we last left off, a bitter fight between Loki and Barton I will say it gets nasty. After that we have a little surprise for our Winter Soldier, Loki gets to show off some of his powers.**_

 _ **This might be a bit short, but I'll do better with other chapters I promise that.**_

 _ **I don't own the Marvel characters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Barton…" Loki kept his guard up as the agent stared him down with intensity.

"Son of a bitch." Barton growled and took a step forward. Loki put up one hand trying to at least show he didn't want to attack…not yet at least.

"You know very well I am allowed to defend myself if you attack me…" Loki didn't get to finish as a gloved fist punched his jaw and he stumbled backwards.

"So do it then…come at me." Barton got into a fighting stance, and Loki just laughed.

"Give you the satisfaction of putting me behind bars? Away from my child? No I don't think I will." Loki went to turn around and he heard the click of a gun so he turned and grabbed Barton's wrist. He squeezed it so hard Barton yelped and dropped the thing, only for Loki to get punched again and this time into the wall.

"You think you're so smug just because those witches gave you some freedom, well I know it won't last long. Soon enough you'll be back in Asgard in a cell, or better yet here where no one will think to help a monster like you." Loki snorted.

"Can't you think of something better to say Barton? I've heard those words multiple times already."

"You…!" Barton pulled out a second weapon and pointed it at Loki's head. "You deserve death for all you've done."

"Perhaps we all do Barton, as your teammates' said everyone has a past they wish to move forward from."

"Yeah well at least we try to be good, you're just buying time until those women take that trace off you. Soon enough you'll either be dead or in jail, but you deserve so much worse."

"Agent Barton!" Captain Rogers came running down the hall with Tony in tow. "What's going on here?"

"Just having a friendly chat Steve." Barton didn't lower his gun.

"Put the gun away Clint, Jarvis saw everything you attacked Loki and he didn't do anything to you."

"He deserves…"

"We heard the words already, now lower the gun or I will ban you from the tower." Clint looked at Tony like he grew a second head.

"You're not serious."

"Actually I am, and if you don't get the hell out of my tower I can easily do it for you. You're dismissed for the rest of the day, and I'll be letting Fury know or Cap will." Tony held up a remote. "All I gotta do is press the big red button, and badda bing badda boom." Clint didn't move.

"Barton." Captain Rogers put on his soldier commanding voice. "We get you hate this, we understand, but Loki's under our watch and he's here for the long run so suck it up." all three men kept staring at each other until Barton finally lowered his weapon. He glared one last time at Loki and then stormed off into the hallway.

"You ok Lokes?" Tony walked up to him.

"I'm fine, thank you Stark. Does Sleipnir know?"

"He's still asleep, Jarvis checked on him." Loki nodded.

"I'll go see him then." Loki walked off and the two mortals didn't bother stopping him. Loki saw Thor talking to Jane Foster in another room but didn't stop on his trail. He heard Thor call out to him, but just continued until he reached Sleipnir's room. His boy was sleeping stone still in bed, so he decided to just sit down and cool off before he decided to vent and get himself in trouble.

 _Tony's conference room:_

"I thought he understood." Steve ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"He understood, doesn't mean he had to like it." Tony leaned against the wall. "Jarvis make sure Clint stays clear of the tower until tomorrow."

"Already done sir."

"Good, you gonna tell Fury for me too?"

"I have sent word to him sir, he will no doubt be calling soon." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Just what I need too, want a drink Cap? You look like you could use one."

"You know I can't get drunk Tony."

"Hey a drink is a drink." he poured a glass of brandy and handed it to the soldier. Steve took a sip and sighed, he didn't think Clint would actually try and attack Loki but he'd been wrong before.

"Any ideas on how we can start Loki off on mending his ways?"

"Not really, he can't help SHIELD and he can't walk around as he is or it'll be media frenzy."

"We gotta think of something Tony, he can't stay in the tower the entire time here." Steve then had a thought. "Do you think he could assist us on missions?"

"Do you think Fury will let him?" they both knew the answer to that. "If he had a crystal ball or something he could watch us battle and help us in the background." Tony's eyes widened. "Wait that's it!"

"What's it?" Steve was a bit confused, and then it struck him. "Oh…"

"It might take a little time, but I can fashion up a way for Loki to be involved with the fights. After all SHIELD is still on the lookout for HYDRA's remaining forces, plus that friend of yours and Von Doom."

"He could stay in the tower and we'd still have his help."

"Yep! Jarvis did you catch all that?"

"Yes sir, shall I start creating possible plans for you?"

"Please."

"As you wish sir." Tony sipped his drink again.

"I'll fix up the plans and run a test as soon as I can, which will be fast if I don't sleep." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Pepper won't like that."

"Maybe, but she'll agree it's a start for Loki." the men finished their drinks before Jarvis interrupted the silence that fell.

"Sir, Ms. Romanoff is coming your way."

"Oh great…Clint must've called her." Tony set his glass down and waited as the redheaded assassin walked into the room, but she didn't look upset or close to it.

"Hello Nat." Steve greeted her. "Did Clint call you?"

"He did, steaming about how Loki should be dead and that you banned him from the tower."

"Only for the day." Tony held up his hands in defense. "He tried to attack and Loki didn't take the bait. Jarvis can show you."

"No need, I told him he should just leave it alone. If Loki messes up then it's on him, not us and I mentioned those women wouldn't be nice if he tried to muck up everything."

"Good, I don't feel like renovating my tower AGAIN. You want a drink?"

"Sure, whiskey thanks." Tony poured her a glass. "So where is Loki?"

"He's with his kid, spends almost every waking moment with him." Steve answered her.

"He's catching up on years of missing out, no thanks to daddy dearest. The queen herself helped them reunite, it probably won't be easy with the other two."

"You mean three."

"No Nat, Loki said only Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Hela are his real children the sea serpent is a myth. He misses them, it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah well it's not like we have anything available to find them, unless those women help. It sucks though, Loki turned out the way he did because Asgard was unfair to him. Granted he could've made better choices, but low self-esteem and confidence can really tear you down."

"We've all got a past, what matters are how we face the present and ready for our future. Loki's been given a second chance, so we'll let him do as he wishes so long as he complies with the rules." the three teammates sighed, they all knew the facts and yet still had some trouble grasping them. Loki attacked their realm because he was forced to do so, and he couldn't get a fair punishment in Asgard.

"Excuse me sir, but Director Fury is on the line he claims it is urgent."

"Send him through Jarv." a few seconds later and Fury's voice rang through the room.

"Stark, I need you and everyone else now."

"What's going on?" Steve jumped up.

"Barnes has been sighted in the city, out near the upper east in Manhattan. You're to bring him in but try not to destroy anything…" Tony laughed slightly.

"Wishful thinking there Nick, anything else?"

"Yeah, leave Loki in the tower and put surveillance around him until you return; same goes for the kid."

"Do we all have to go? I mean it can just be me, Tony and Nat everyone else can…"

"Rogers I'd agree with you if Barnes wasn't already acting out of his mind. The people who spotted him said he was speaking in tongues, slurred, and he's not drunk or drugged from what they can see. Thor can watch around, in case he's been followed."

'Hydra.' Tony thought. "Alright Jarvis tell everyone to suit up, let's go!"

"Jarvis tell Loki where we're going, and keep an eye on him."

"Of course sir, Captain Rogers." moments later the whole team vanished from the tower, Tony and Thor to the sky and Natasha with Rogers down below. Tony just hoped Loki and Sleipnir would be alright, they weren't sure how long this was gonna take.

 _Loki's room:_

"Papa, where'd everyone go?" Sleipnir walked into Loki's room where Loki was sitting with a book in his hands.

"They had to leave for a mission son, is something wrong?" Jarvis had told Loki about the mission, that was over twenty minutes ago.

"No papa, but…are we safe?" Loki closed the book and beckoned Sleipnir to him.

"We'll be alright son, Jarvis is watching over the tower and I can protect us if needed." Sleipnir climbed into Loki's lap. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" the boy knew he couldn't lie to his father, so he sighed and Loki could sense something was up.

"Papa…the Odinson keeps glaring at me."

"What?"

"Every time I see him I don't speak, but when I leave I can feel him staring at me. It scares me Papa." Loki pulled his child close, he knew Thor had been quiet since that talk with Stark and Rogers but to terrify his son was a low blow.

"I will have words with him later, don't worry." Sleipnir looked down at the book Loki was reading. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I had a snack moments ago, I'm fine."

"Alright, then why don't we…" Loki stopped as the lights in the room suddenly went out.

"Papa?"

"Jarvis? Jarvis what's happened to the lights?"

"Forgive me sir, it seems we have intruders…" so Jarvis was still working.

"Where are they?"

"They're heading for the…the llllll….." Jarvis' voice started faltering, oh that wasn't good.

"Sleipnir, get in the closet and stay there."

"Papa…"

"Don't argue son, just do it!" Sleipnir nodded and ran to the closet as told. Loki quickly set his magic up, feeling the rune warm up as it surged through his veins. "Jarvis?" no response came. Curse this, he didn't need this right now!

'Damn, the lab!' that had to be the place, where else would they go? Stark's systems were pretty much top notch on this world, anyone would want them.

As Loki finally reached the lab he sensed someone nearby, and whoever it was had to be mortal. He could hear footsteps coming closer, and even the sound of…metal?

BOOOM!

Loki jumped back just in time as a huge metal fist connected to the wall barely missing his head. He saw the face of his attacker, but the mouth was covered up by a mask. He moved away just as another punch came his way, only to grab the other arm and flip the assailant onto his back. He was heavy, and strong, but not much different from Thor or Stark.

"Who are you?" Loki summoned his daggers ready to throw, but the man down jumped up and tried to knock him over. Loki moved fast and stabbed one dagger into the metal arm, and the metal being screamed out in pain. He started mumbling in some odd language, but he swung at Loki again only for Loki to pin him down against the floor with a knife to his neck. "I'll ask again, who are you?" he mumbled again and Loki didn't know what he said.

"Grrrr!" the half-metal man growled and managed to flip Loki off of his body. Loki landed on his feet, and decided he'd had enough. Taking the chance he had one good punch to the monster's face, and he was out like a light. Wow…he might not be as strong as Thor but still stronger than a Midgardian metal man.

'You are an odd one, but you haven't always been.' Loki took one good look at the man, he didn't recognize him but perhaps the others might.

"Jarvis…?"

" _Master Loki?"_

"You're running again?"

" _A temporary block on my systems, but I am fully functional now. I have sent word to the others, they shall be arriving any moment now."_

"Good, in the mean time I'll take this brigand to the den." Loki used his magic to bind the man in light ropes and levitate him into the den away from the lab. Why had he come here? Who was he? What did he want? So many questions, but hopefully answers would come soon.

Once the man was safely and greatly restrained, Loki gave a quick word to Jarvis to watch him until he could go see Sleipnir. He found the child hiding in his bedroom closet, and when Loki held out his arms they were full of his precious son.

"Papa, is everything alright?"

"For now son, I'm glad you're alright but you need to stay put a little longer until the culprit is imprisoned."

"But you caught him didn't you?" Loki smiled, Sleipnir was a swift one.

"I did, but we don't know who he is or why he's come. So stay in your room until I come back alright?"

"Ok Papa, can I use my magic if someone comes in?"

"Only if necessary." Loki gave his son a quick kiss on the forehead.

" _Master Loki, the Avengers are back and awaiting you in the living room."_

"Have you told them what occurred?"

" _Yes sir, but Master Odinson has a question for you."_ Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming." Loki patted Sleipnir's head and left the room quickly. When he came upon the living room he spotted Rogers sitting next to the unconscious man, with his hand on his chest. "So you all made it back alive."

"Yeah, whole thing was a damn hoax." Stark was annoyed. "But, why did I lose a connection with Jarvis?" he already knew the answer, but

"Because this man somehow disarmed your system and got inside, yet I was able to subdue him."

"Yeah how did you do that?" Rogers looked up at him.

"It would appear I am stronger than I thought, I was able to beat him unconscious but I doubt it was because of luck. You should have Banner test his blood, see if he's had anything injected into him." the man went down too easily, magic or no.

"Yeah we should, but SHIELD's gonna want their own 'testing' done on him." Romanoff looked at Rogers.

"Not happening, that's how he ended up like this." Rogers looked at the man with sorrow. "We can't just turn him over."

"We don't have a choice Steve, either he goes quietly or in restraints."

"I won't let you." Rogers stood up, and then Loki recalled the conversation he and the former soldier had recently. Rogers knew this man, from where?

"Captain Rogers." Loki addressed him. "You know this man, is he one of your former comrades from your time?" everyone was stunned at the words, not Steve.

"Yeah, his name is James Barnes, I call him Bucky. We were childhood friends, and we joined the army together until…"

"Until HYDRA abducted him and turned him into their own version of the super soldier. Basically turned him into a killing machine, that's how he got that arm." Stark pointed at the metal arm.

"What is this HYDRA?" Thor asked, he didn't know about it either.

"It's sort of the evil version of SHIELD that experiments on humans, you know the usual take over the world drama but worse." Stark spoke again. "From what I know, this poor soul was tortured before they experimented, and then…"

"They used mind control on him, I don't know how but he didn't remember me the last time we fought. I'm not even sure if he remembers me now."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Loki was curious now.

"Not sure, it's something way beyond what I can think of." Stark shrugged. "I doubt SHIELD can do much either, even with their top scientists it's a stretch if he wakes up and doesn't remember."

"Which is why we should still turn him over." Barton had to butt in. "He wakes up he'll be a wrecking ball all over this place."

"No." Loki spoke up, and everyone looked at him. "I understand your concerns, but I don't think turning this man over so soon is the answer."

"Oh really? And what gives you the right to say so?" Loki gave him a look.

"In case you've forgotten Barton I myself have knowledge of mind control, I think perhaps I can use my powers to help this man. I may not be able to stop it, but I can at least find out what's plaguing him."

"No fucking way!"

"Barton!" Rogers stood up, and Tony stood between Barton and Loki with his 'metal arm' at the ready.

"You're gonna let him near Barnes? You're gonna let Loki muck up his mind?"

"I think we should." Banner surprised everyone. "I mean he's got a point, he's got knowledge of mind control maybe he can help."

"That was when he had that spear, and that was only Asgard magic we don't know if it's the same with Barnes." Romanoff looked at Barton.

"We can try, Loki can at least find out the source."

"I might, I didn't say I could. As Romanoff stated this isn't magic, or at least I don't think it is, but I would like to offer my assistance. That is the reason I'm here after all."

"You can forget i…!"

"Clint enough!" Rogers all but jumped at the archer, this was about to get out of hand. "I think…what we need to do…is give this a shot." protests started going up. "I know, this isn't something SHIELD would approve of but I think Loki can help, it'll be a start for him here."

"A start to mess up your friend's brain? Which is already messed up?"

"Barton shut up!" Stark was pissed with this man, and Loki was getting there. "You hate Loki, we get it already but if he's willing to do something for Barnes for Steve's sake, then I say we let him. After we talk to Fury that is."

"You know he won't go for it." Romanoff states the obvious.

"Maybe not, but this is part of Loki's…probation. Banner and I will help, and Steve can supervise." Loki could tell Stark wanted to say more, but didn't push.

"Oh yeah put Playboy, Green Giant, and Captain Softy in charge of Lord of the Brain Puppets. Terrific idea Fury will love it so much he'll just make the bastard an avenger by default."

"Sarcasm is not a good color on you Barton." Loki smirked and Barton aimed a punch at him, but Rogers and Romanoff held him back.

"That's it! Barton get your ass out of here, Romanoff watch him and contact Fury, Bruce help me get Barnes to the lab, Jarvis…put the security grids up around the whole floor and the labs. Thor…well you just sit tight, and Loki you go check on your kid. We'll have to wait until Barnes wakes up before we can use your assistance."

"Are you sure this is wise son of Stark?" Thor looked at Loki with hard eyes. "Loki and his tricks are…deceptive in nature, troublesome at most."

"Thor, man I told you we gotta make this work. This is a start, and we'll go from there; the rules about you and Loki still apply, now let's get going." they were in for a long ride, and it was going to be a rocky one. Loki would not speak to Thor now, even if he wanted to talk earlier he was not in the mood.

As Loki made his way back toward Sleipnir's room, he couldn't help but think about the strange man Barnes. He was like Rogers, but he'd been tortured and brainwashed, and Rogers and Stark commented it was the work of HYDRA. He would have to check that out, perhaps the answers needed were somewhere in this HYDRA.

'Only Barnes can tell us, we'll have to work it out.'

"Papa!" Loki broke out of his thoughts when Sleipnir wrapped his arms around his waist. "Is the prisoner gone?"

"He's been moved to another level son, but we'll see what happens later."

"Who is he?"

"An old friend of Captain Rogers' who vanished years ago and was imprisoned; I'll tell you more when we know more. For now, how about we play a rousing game of…chess or checkers?" Sleipnir smirked.

"Chess papa, and if I win you have to let me have extra dessert." Loki chuckled.

"Alright and if I win…no more late night reading. Deal?" Sleipnir smirked again.

"Deal papa!" the two shook on it and Sleipnir went to get the game out of the closet. While Loki helped him set up the board, the god knew that despite his son's own cheery nature, he too would catch on quickly about Barnes.

 _ **Well that's where we'll end it for now. Once again I'm sorry I made you guys wait it's been hard with writer's block and unfortunately my reality has picked up on me due to stress from work.**_

 _ **Next chapter we'll get Fury's opinion on this situation, and he's not going to be a happy camper we all know it. Barton's gonna be out for a bit, and Loki is going to speak with Tony and Bruce on how to approach the situation…oh and Bucky wakes up but will he still be the winter soldier? Or will he be his former self?**_

 _ **I'll try to update quicker with the next one but no promises on super quick.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Later!**_


End file.
